Special Apple Cider
by Collie-loves-yuri
Summary: Apple receives a packaged gift from her mother. However, something isn't quiet right with this gift. Can Raven handle Apple's true self or will she succumb to the danger that is Apple White? Don't let your hormones get the better of you.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I found my new favorite ship!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After High or any of its characters.

-/-

Midday morning and the sun was just high enough to cast a warm glow across the whole grounds of Ever After High. A light breeze blew through the tall trees, green grass and through all the opened windows, while fluffy clouds floated listlessly in the bright blue sky.

It was Saturday. A day for social interactions. A day for fun and frolic between the students. Homework was either finished or to be put off till the last minute. In all it was a beautiful day.

Most students were outside, enjoying their youth, the fresh air and abundance of nature. This of course meant the dorms were barren.

That is to say, all accept one lone girl, Raven Queen. Instead of being outside, she chose to be inside of her room.

She sat on her bed, crossed legged and lightly hunched over, guitar in arms and her fingers upon the strings.

She had a few of her dark purple pillows pressed against her lower back that were wedged perfectly between the headboard and her spine, adding to the comfort and to delay whatever back pain she may have later due to her being in that position for the last four hours.

She had been plucking the same cords and strings of the same short melody for the last forty-five minutes, willing her fingers to memorize the tune; to the point of muscle memory. She quietly hummed the same tune as she played, a soft smile etched upon her lips.

She loved this. The quietness, the tranquility, and the placid air of the dorms when alone was around soothing.

It was the perfect time to practice and she planned to take full advantage of it. She had wanted to get this new song she wrote prefect, for the next school band practice.

At that moment, the tranquility was broken when the door of the room swung open and the elegant voice of Apple White drifted into the room.

"I'm home!" She sang happily.

Raven blinked, her concentration broken by that velvety voice; that sent pleasant chills run up along her spine. The witch smiled, her fingers stilling upon her beloved instrument and tilting her head back up to the entering girl.

"Hey Apple. Welcome back."

The princess smiled beautifully and walked over to her side of the room over to her vanity. In her arms held a square, gift wrapped box. She set the packaged down onto its wooden surface and sat down onto the chair that was perched in front. The box was wrapped in golden paper and topped with a red bow.

"What do you have there?" Raven asked curiously, stretching her neck a bit to get a better look at the package.

"My mother sent it to me." Apple said simply taking a moment to marvel at the sublime craftsmanship of the wrapping.

After a short moment, she turned back to her roommate. "Have you been here all day?"

Raven nodded her head, her smile widening. "Yeah I've been practicing. I've almost got this song completely memorized. Want to hear it?" The witch asked, a spark of excitement traveling through her body at the prospect of playing in front of an audience.

Apple let out a giggle and nodded her head. She left the present and walked over to her bed and took a seat. "I'd love to hear it."

Raven's face lit up at the other girl's words and took a firmer hold of her instrument, tilting her head back down. A wave of elation began to fill her.

Apple had been a lot calmer lately about the whole fairytale story and all that destiny crap. In fact over the last whole month, Apple hasn't even brought any of it up. She just seems to be enjoying being a proper teenager in high school. It's been a great month and the two have never been closer.

Raven slowly began to play, letting the nervous excitement overcome her, but as she played the melody, her love for music began to spread through her soul and as the notes carried through her fingers, her passion did too.

Sensual sounds of a song that was filled with love resonated into the air.

Apple found her eyes closing, cutting off one of her senses to better focus on the other. Only a few seconds of closing her eyes, the sound pierced itself into her mind's eye and pushed her into a journey.

Apple found herself in a huge field of trees; apple trees to be exact. Huge round bright red apples hung from their branches. Each tree had thick wide trunks that were firmly rooted into the ground. Roots that intertwined into the soil and thick lush grass, creating a bed of sorts. It was right in front of the princess and she didn't hesitate to walk over to it and lay down upon it, right under the shade of the foliage.

She glanced up into the tree. This tree was different from the others. Not only was this by far the biggest in the whole orchard, located right in the center of the field, but its leaves were different. Instead of green, like one would most likely see in an apple tree, these were violet in color. Slowly as she gazed up at them, a few strays began to fall and float down to her.

"So beautiful." She mumbled transfixed.

As the leaves touched her face, she could feel just how soft they were. They didn't feel like normal leaves. They felt just like silk, and calling them pedals sounded much better then calling them leaves.

A sense of calmness overcame her and she felt so much at peace at that moment. She prayed that it would never stop.

Images of her and Raven laughing happily together invaded her mind and her heart swelled with heat. It was practically intoxicating.

Unfortunately and way too soon for Apple's liking, the song ended and the princess's inner dream world faded, ending her wonderful journey. Apple slowly opened her eyes, back in her room now and with Raven looking at her expectantly.

The princess was breathless. Never before had a song affected her so much. She took a moment to gather oxygen into her lungs and brain before she spoke.

"That was wonderful." She whispered and small flushed smile resting on her lips.

Raven blushed and her own lips burst into a wonderfully adamant smile. "Thank you! It's not perfect yet. The ending is still a bit choppy and I don't have any lyrics to go with it yet, but its getting there."

"I thought it was perfect." Apple said and after a moment of thought continued. "You'll make a wonderful musician one day."

"Really? Thanks. That means so much to me coming from you." Raven said happily.

The two continued to share a tender stare before Raven's own cheeks broke it and she blushed. She cleared her throat. "I'm going to keep practicing. I'm hoping to get this song perfect by the end of the day."

"Oh yes. Go ahead. I'll not disturb you. I checked out a book from the library last week anyway and I was hoping to start it." Apple said, standing from her bed.

Raven gave a nod and turned back to her instrument. It had only been recently that the witch realized her attraction to her roommate.

Before, she had only thought them as close friends, sisters even. That was when the dreams started. Sure she was an avid dreamer and tended to remember almost all of them. She also tended to dream about Apple quite a bit, though she dreamt about all her friends, Apple's presence lingered in a majority of them.

At first it was just normal dreams; adventures as a pirate in the wide open sea, flying magic carpets in the deserts and searching through the deepest of magical forests. Most of her dreams involving Apple were mostly about freedom. Freedom for the two of them. Living lives that had no fairytale destiny attached to their blood.

It wasn't until about two weeks ago that her dreams started becoming more suggestive; more erotic and much more adult-like.

They started with a kiss. A small chase kiss over a dream of a simple studying together. Yes, not all her dreams were a wild adventure. Some of her dreams tended to be quite and rather boring.

Then the next dream she had was of them taking a walk into the enchanted forest. They were holding hands and enjoying the warm sun that peaked through the leaves in the trees. The birds chirped and sang happily. Their songs sounded like they were sung specifically for the two of them. Then again, they probably were considering the dream belonged to Raven.

The moment of calmness passed quickly when the princess suddenly turned and pinned the witch to a tree. She pulled the surprised girl's hands over her head, holding them firmly in place. Her eyes had turned predatory and she kissed the witch passionately. She didn't stop there. She pressed her leg in between Raven's legs to spread them and loosened one of her hands from their hold. Raven felt the princess smirk against her lips and she couldn't help but whimper out. The jolt of pleasure that shot through her caused her legs to buckle and if it wasn't for Apple pinning her to the tree, she knew that she would surely fall to the dirt ground. Apple loosened one of her hands and let it travel down. That same wondering hand ran along and over her breast moving south, were it took a handful of the fabric of her skirt and pulled it up. It then tenderly touched her thigh moving closer to its prize. Raven shuttered in anticipation.

That's when said witch woke up.

Raven remembered having to run to the bathroom to take a cold shower after that dream.

Her last dream happened just last night in fact, went much in the same way. This time, the scene took place on a deserted beach. They were already naked at that point, though it wasn't awkward in anyway. The sound of the waves and that same warm sunny rays were so vivid, she could still feel the heat and even still hear the sounds of the sea.

The witch had her eyes closed before she felt a comfortable weight upon her. She opened her eyes and was greeted with the wondrous gaze of Apple White filling her vision. She smiled softly as they both leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss turned heated quickly and the princess's hands began to wonder. They reached to stroke her sides and let her fingers glide over warming skin and sliding to the sides of the witch's breasts. She giggled when she heard a gasp and cupped them tenderly, fondling them. She kissed along Raven's neck and pressed her body close against the witch's. Raven moaned out, helpless under the princess's ministrations.

Slowly as arousal filled them, Apple began to move one of her hands downward.

Once again, that's when Raven woke up.

She remembered the never leaving blush that accompanied her that day.

Raven snapped herself back from her memories and back into the present. She shook her head to help rid the blush that she knew was forming on her cheeks and focused on her guitar. She moved her fingers to start strumming on the strings, getting herself back into the groove of practicing.

Meanwhile, Apple walked back to her vanity and back to her packaged present. She had previously forgotten about it in favor of listening to Raven's song. Though now that the lock, the song had on her was broken, her curiosity of what was inside was sparked once more.

Slowly and still quietly she opened the wrapping and opened then the brown box. Inside were two bottles. She pulled out both and set them down next to the box, reading the label.

"What did your mother give you?" Raven asked, concentration broken, when she heard the gift being opened.

"Homemade apple cider." Apple answered, also taking out four bubble wrapped wine glasses that were also in the box.

"Sounds delicious."

"Yes. Would you like a glass?"

"In a bit. I still want to finish this song."

Apple nodded her head and poured herself a glass. She took a long sip, her tongue playing with the taste. It was sweet with a slight bitter after taste. She found it pleasing as it spread warmth through her throat and belly.

"Mmm…" She hummed, downing half of her glass in her second go and refilling it again. She then took her glass back to her bed and laid down upon it, leaning her back against her many pillows. She set it down upon the small table next to her bed and opened her top drawer. She took out an old worn book and set it in her lap, flipping it open. She picked her glass back up and settled herself in her a relaxing afternoon.

Only ten minutes passed and small giggles began to sound from Apple's side of the room.

At first Raven paid it no mind but when the giggles increased in sound, she stopped her strumming and looked over to the other girl's bed.

"Apple…? I never knew you to read comedy books." Ravened asked, amused.

"It's…its not." Apple said between laughs, laying the book onto her chest, getting some control of her laughter. "It's a romance novel."

"Is it like super cheesy?"

"No!" Said wheezed out, taking a couple of deep breaths to calm her mirth. "The first few chapters are well written and thoughtful." She said, her words beginning to slur.

"Then why are you laughing?" Raven asked, now completely confused.

"I don't know, but right now, my head is just…swimming. I feel just _so_ good!" Apple moaned out. She slid down her bed and stretched her body out across her bed. She sighed delightfully and let out another moan.

Raven was taken aback by the action and of course the moan that followed said action. She swallowed thickly, a pleasant shiver running up along her spine and causing her to visibly shake in her seat. She blushed a shade of red, the same as Apples lips and sat there, shell shocked, confused and a little excited at the sight of the princess's spiraled out body.

The witch's imagination sparked and created a vivid dream-like scenario of where she stood from her seat; walked over to the other girl's bed and stripped her clothes. Or something along the lines of walking over to Apple's bed and the princess quickly pulling her down, shifting their position and pinning the witch onto the bed. Staring at her with predatory eyes.

' _Whoa, whoa! What am I thinking?! Stop it dirty thoughts! Go away!'_ She all but screamed within her mind. She shut her eyes tight, willing those wicked thoughts away and took a couple of deep calming breathes, less Apple notice.

When she opened them back up she could see Apple stumble out of bed. She wobbled and swayed back to her vanity, carrying her empty glass. Her movements were sluggish and she swayed as she walked.

Raven's eyebrows knitting together in concern as she placed her guitar to her side. "Apple…are you ok?" Raven asked, swinging her legs off to the side of her bed and making to stand up.

"I'm completely and utterly fine! Better then fine. I'm hextactular!" Apple answered in a full slur.

The princess took a loose hold of the opened bottle and poured herself another glass, the contents swirling with her swayed movements, the liquid just barely spilling over the rim. Thankfully none did and Apple lifted the glass back to her lips and instead of a small dainty sip, she chugged it all down in one go.

Raven's eyes widened, her jaw falling open. She walked over to stand at Apple's side. "Alright, what is this stuff you're drinking?" She asked, but made no motion to take the girl's glass. Instead, she grabbed the closed bottle of cider.

"Snow White's Special Cider." She started reading the bold top lettering. "Special…?" Raven asked to no one in particular, considering Apple was busy licking the rim of her empty glass.

Raven stared at the blonde for a moment. That delicate pink tongue made Raven's heart jump. She chose to ignore it, less her mind wonder to the gutter recesses of her brain. She swallowed down some saliva into her drying throat and turned the bottle around to read the back contents.

"Let's see here…apples, filtered water, maple syrup, cinnamon, vanilla extract, orange peel slices, rum, grated nutmeg…wait, wait! Rum makes up fifteen percent of this cider!" Raven gasped out, her jaw once more dropping.

' _Why? Why would Apple's mother send her hard cider?! No! That would be nonsense. Apple's mother wouldn't do that and I don't think she's the type to just send it as a joke…that's something my mother would do. Alright it's a mistake then. Best option would be to get Apple to bed and probably get her to drink a few glasses of water too. I wonder if she drank enough to get a hangover…?'_ Raven reasoned with herself.

She set the bottle back down onto the vanity and turned to look over to her roommate only to see the blonde pouring herself yet another glass. Raven gasped, her eyes widening. "Apple, stop!" Raven screeched. _'How many glasses has she had?!'_

Stop, the princess did. Apple paused her pouring as she turned to look at her roommate. Her eyes were glassy and her cheeks flushed from the alcohol. "What?" She asked. Her body swayed back and forth at this moment. "Oh!" She exclaimed her lips quirking up and a smile spreading across her cheeks.

"Help yourself to a glass. There is still plenty left and it's really yummy!" Apple said with a wide smile, holding out the opened bottle for the other girl to take.

' _Plenty left in the unopened bottle.'_ Raven thought sarcastically, gazing at the nearly empty bottle. "Ah, no thanks Apple…I'm good."

"Aw!" Apple pouted. "Come on! Its hextacular! It's a little bitter, but it leaves your tummy real warm." Apple explained. She took a step forward and stumbled a bit over her own feet.

Raven rushed forward on instinct, her hands reaching forward to catch the falling girl from a face plant. She wrapped her arms around Apple's waist, letting the princess fall onto her chest. Miraculously not a drop of cider had spilled from the bottle or the glass.

"Apple, are you alright?" Raven asked tilting her head a little concerned.

It took a moment for Apple's mind to register what just happened. She blinked a couple of times and soon a wide smile spread across her face at the warmth of the arms surrounding her. She let out a content sigh and rested her head onto the witch's shoulder.

"Oh, my knight in shinning armor has saved me!" Apple purred against that same shoulder.

Raven's body froze. She willed it to move; to right the princess upright and take that alcohol away from her. But of course, her teenage hormones weren't listening to her rational brain.

"Wait…that's not quite right. You're definitely not a knight. Hmm, let's see. How about my witch in stylish clothing? Hmm yeah that sounds much better. I always did love your style you know." Apple babbled, her words still coming out in slurs.

"You do?" Raven found herself saving. She searched her brain for any knowledge of drunks. _'Lets see...I remember my father once told me that a drunk could never lie…so Apple is telling the truth. She really does like my clothing style.'_ Raven thought as she tilted her head and peered down at the blonde hair leaning against her shoulder.

"Yes. You know. I like everything about you?" Apple said softly, rubbing her cheek against the witch's and sighing contently.

"You do?!" Raven blurted her same question, her eyes widening at the other's statement. Her heart began to hammer in her chest. _'Ask her! Ask her about her feelings towards you? Tell her your feelings! Ask her out on a date! Do something! Do anything else other then asking that same dumb question!'_ Her mind screamed at her in a deep hateful scold.

Raven swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath to try to calm her nerves. She closed her eyes to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to ask. _'Ok you idiot! Stop wasting time and ask her out on a date!'_ Raven opened her mouth tospeak but was immediately cut up when Apple jerked herself upright and out of her hold. She blinked, caught off guard.

"Oh!" Apple gasped, the cider inside the cup swishing its contents, though still holding inside. "You still haven't tried this apple cider yet. So will you? Please?" Apple begged. She widened her eyes and jutted out her bottom lip in a puppy dog pout.

Raven's heart melted from those big blue eyes and oh-so-mesmerizing eyes staring at her, pleading with her; sparkling with such sadness. They were such beautiful bright eyes; so filled with life and love? Wait love? Her heart felt like it was on an extreme rollercoaster of emotions.

' _I haven't even done anything wrong and I feel guilty. How messed up is that?!'_

Raven couldn't look away now. Her eyes were now caught in Apple's special magic force. Her defenses were being taken down, one by one…no wait that sounds too slow; her defaces were being blown away by dynamite. Yeah, that sounds much better.

' _One sip. That's it! I can't loose anymore control over this situation. Or else something bad is going to happen.'_

"Ok." The witch agreed. "I'll have one sip, but then you'll have to promise me, you'll lie down and rest after. Ok?"

Apple beamed. "I promised." She crossed her heart with the cider bottle.

Raven let out a sigh of emotional exhaustion, but couldn't help the smile from spreading across her lips. She reached out and took the glass from the princess and brought it up to her lips. She took a sip. It was faint, but she could definitely taste the alcohol in it. Then again, her nanny used to slip her small sips of wine when she was little at family gatherings. She wondered for a brief moment why Apple herself couldn't taste the alcohol. _'She's probably never tasted a drop before now, due to her whole_ pure _future Snow White image.'_

Apple cheered, bouncing up and down in her spot.

The witch lowered the glass and leaned over, setting it onto Apple's vanity. She then reached over and took the empty bottle out of Apple's loose grip and placed it down next to the glass.

"Alright princess." Raven teased. "Time for you to lay yourself down. You promised."

Apple stopped her bouncing and whined childishly. "Aw, but I don't wanna!"

"But Apple, you did promise." Raven lightly scolded. She giggled softly. _'She's so cute. I better take care of her carefully. I'm still not quiet sure what kind of drunk she is…but if based off what I've seen, she's a happy, bouncy, drunk.'_

Apple continued to pout, but never-the-less, she did nod. However instead of turning to walk towards her bed, she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Raven's neck. "Carry me." She ordered and jumped into the witch's arms.

Raven gasped out, rushing her arms up to hold the princess in a bridal style hold. She blushed a deeper shade of red then even that of Apple's name's sake. Her hormones raged once again and made her blood pool into her abdomen. _'Stay calm! Keep control of yourself!'_ She took a deep breath, expanding her lungs to their full capacity before, slowly letting the air out of her nose.

She walked over to the bed, not trusting her voice. She gently lowered the girl onto the bed, but when she lifted herself back upright, Apple wouldn't loosen her arms from her neck. "Ah Apple?" Raven squeaked. "You can let me go now." _'Oh gods, she smells so good!'_

"No! You smell too good." Apple whispered as if reading the girl's mind. "Lay down with me." She ordered once more. She leaned her head a bit so that her lips were right against Raven's ear and blew warm air into it. She could feel the shiver that went through her witch.

Apple didn't let the girl speak before she yanked down hard onto the witch's neck. She flipped the witch onto the bed to sprawl on top of her. The blonde then did something that was previously thought she'd never do. She smirked. "You are just too cute Raven."

Raven's 'fall' onto the bed, landed with her face planted in between the blonde's breasts. Her mind swam and her lower regions throbbed. The witch's mind filled with a jumble of curses and praises.

Apple let out a giggle when she felt the visible shiver that ran up along her witch's body. She felt the tensed and quickly heating up body pressed against her and slowly, shifting her hand a bit, still not fully letting go of her hold, ran her fingers through the girl's hair.

"Hmm, you know Raven…" Apple spoke sensually. "Your body feels really good against mine."

"Holy ancestors!" Raven muttered. She didn't know what to do. Should she try to move away? Stay there where Apple and herself wanted to be. _'Oh please, don't let this be a dream. Apple is so comfortable. Wait…wait! I can't stay here! Apple isn't in her right mind right now! I'm taking advantage of her! What in the cursed hell is wrong with me?! Get a hold of yourself Raven!'_ The girl argued with herself.

Raven planted her hand upon either said of the princess's ribs to steady herself. She then waited. She knew that Apple in her drunken state wouldn't be able to hold her tight hold for long. She'd pull away when she could.

"You know, I'm so happy that we're still roommates." Apple whispered.

"Still?" Raven wondered out loud.

"Well…after my idiotic decisions of letting your mother out of the mirror…ah! That whole week was a nightmare. I was a terrible person and I almost ruined our relationship. I was weak and I gave into both your mother and mine. Raven…if it's any worth. I'm so, so sorry." Apple confessed, with a small sniffle.

Raven couldn't help the warm smile that spread across her face. Apple didn't know it either, but she too was just too cute for her own good.

"It's alright Apple. I already forgave you…and I understand where you were coming from. Well at least part of your decision. I know that you idolized your mom and I respect that. I may not understand it but I respect it, but…what I do understand is the pressure you are put through with having a famous mom. So don't worry about it Apple." Raven explained softly, gently rested her cheek against the girl's chest.

Apple didn't say anything for a moment before she gave a happy thank you.

Apple's eyes began to droop and the alcohol in her system began to run its course and filled her with dizziness. She breathed in steady, her mind still swimming and along with the warm body on top of her was pulling her into a steady slumber.

When the princess's arms began to loosen, Raven sighed softly, pulling herself up off of the blonde and out of her hold. Her body instantly felt cold when she stood back up onto her feet.

"Alright Apple…now that you're lying down, I'll let you rest…"

It took a moment for Apple's mind to register what just happened, but when she felt the cold room and the lack of weight on top of her, she instantly whined. "What are you doing? Get back on this bed." She ordered.

Raven swallowed thickly, fighting with her libido to get back onto the blonde. Those musical words shook her to the core. She bit her bottom lip hard, letting the pain wash over her and snapping her mind back into place. She backed a few steps away from the bed.

"I don't think that'd be wise Apple. I'm going to get you some water. It'll help sober you up." The witch said with a small bashful smile before turning and walking a few more steps away from the bed. _'Distance…put distance between yourself and Apple.'_

She turned around and halted her movements when she heard the bed shift and creak.

"Apple…" Raven started as she began to turn back around to face her roommate. "What did I say about-" Her words died in her throat when she caught sight of the blonde.

Said girl had shifted her body on her bed in those few seconds. Apple leaned on all fours, her back arched and her arms on the bed, making her behind stick up into the air. Her eyes held a predatory gleam and her lips showed a dangerous smirk. She was ready to pounce at any second.

"A-Apple?" Raven stuttered, shaking now. Excitement and fear swelled within her belly. Her hormones begged her stay while her mind screamed at her to run. _'Oh ancestors! She's a teasing, flirty and happy drunk! Maybe even a horny drunk too! Someone help me!'_

"Well, my dear sweet Raven. If you won't come to me, then I'll just have to go over to you." Apple spoke sensually.

"N-Now Apple…think about what you're about to do…you're drunk and you're obviously not in your right mind. Go-" Raven started to speak but was quickly cut off when the princess pounced.

Apple used the springs in her bed to propel herself forward, right onto the stunned girl who thankfully was within pouncing distance. She tackled the witch right onto the wooden floor and straddled her slim hips with her hands on either side of Raven's head.

The witch found her body once again frozen. She would have preferred it if her body had panicked, so she would push the girl away. At least this wouldn't hurt the princess's feelings. Raven's heart hammered in her chest, but her body still felt as if it were paralyzed as she gazed up into bright blue eyes.

Apple purred, letting out a giggle. The sound was pure seduction to Raven's ears.

"Got you!" She sang happily, her smirk turning wicked. "Now I have you just where I want you. You're all mine, my little witch."

Raven squeaked, her throat clinching up. _'Move damn it! Get away! She's going to molest you! It doesn't matter how much you want this, you're in real danger now!'_

Apple leveled her face along with Raven's. "You are so beautiful, Raven. Truly the best person I know. Oh how I've wanted to do this to you for such a long time." She said, before she leaned down.

The princess lowered herself, letting her bright red lips ghost over Raven's purple ones before fully pressing them together.

The kiss was sweet and tender. Raven was astonished by how much love was behind it. Apple's lips were soft, much softer then the most delicates of cloth and much fuller then they looked at first glance.

' _Does this mean that she likes me back?'_ Raven thought.

The thought itself caused her chest to swell with and the love that Apple had for her seemed to just be pouring into Raven's very soul.

The witch kissed back, letting her eyes slip closed, allowing herself to fully enjoy the kiss. Raven could taste the apple cider upon the princess's tongue as it dominantly pushed itself into her mouth. She could even taste the small trace of alcohol that also still lingered. Slowly the blonde's tongue traced the inside of the other's mouth. Though it did start slowly, held back by the sheer inexperienced of the act, it soon grew in confidence and a battle began.

Raven, who too was also inexperienced, was all too glad to let Apple win and lead. The pleasure that began to build caused her to moan out through the kiss.

Apple broke away after another moment and giggle, panting out slightly. She gazed down at the flushed witch before raining small tender kisses all over Raven's face, planting red lipstick marks all over the girl's face and neck.

Raven's mind swam with the new sensation. She had never felt this way before. It just felt so right. The witch reached her hands up to wrap around the princess's back and ran her fingers along the seams of Apple's dress. The princess moaned.

That's when big bad reality sunk its cold hand into Raven's mind and smacked it hard. Her eyes snapped open and a rush of panicked guilt beat out the pleasure from her stomach.

' _What in the hell are you doing to Apple, Raven! You are taking advantaged of a poor drunk girl! She's going to hate you now! If you weren't evil before, you are now!'_ Raven's mind screamed at her.

She took a firm hold on the princess's shoulders and all but ripped Apple's upper body away from her.

"Apple stop! You're drunk! This isn't you at all. Please, get a hold of yourself." Raven screamed, begging.

Apple blinked her eyes slowly, her own mind in a complete fuzzy mess of alcohol induced pleasure. So the rushed push away didn't completely register to her for a good minute. She gazed down to her witch confused and tilted her head off to the side cutely. "What's wrong?" She slurred.

"Because when you come to her senses, you'll end up hating me!" Raven said with short pained breaths.

She took that moment of Apple's confused state of mind to scoot out from under her. She crawled back a few steps and wrapped her arms around herself, taking a few more deep breaths to calm her hammering heart. She hadn't even noticed all the red lipstick kiss marks all over her face and neck.

"I…I should go…"

Apple snapped her attention back into reality and frowned, looking completely devastated at her witch's words.

"…go get you some…COFFEE! Yeah that's right, coffee should help you with the alcohol in your system and I'll get you some food too! How about some a couple of apple fritters? It's all on me?" Raven quickly refined her words. That look Apple gave her made her feel lower then even the earth worms in the ground.

Apple's expression turned quickly from devastated to annoyed in a faction of a second. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere! If you try to leave…" Her expression once again changed into a seductive wicked one. "I'll just have to stop you."

Raven swallowed, that pit of fear once again gripping at her. _'Danger! Danger!'_ "Now Apple, you stay away from me until you're fully sober!" Raven said trying to sound demanding. Too bad her words came out more desperate then anything else.

Apple stood to her feet, her movements surprising steady and took a step forward. Her arms lifting up, ready to grab a hold of the scared witch. "Now about we play a little game? You try to run and I catch you. Now when I do catch you, I get to do whatever I want to you. Got it?" Apple prompted, taking another step forward.

"Apple-Ah!" Raven yelped as the princess leapt forward.

-/-

Blair, along with Cerise, Darling and Maddie walked down the quiet hall, their voices filling the otherwise quiet hallway. They were laughing and chatting casually.

Maddie, as the group walked, casually reached into her pocket and pulled out a fully filled cup of tea and let out a happy sigh, sipping at the steaming liquid. She giggled when her little dormouse pet Earl Gray popped its head out of the cup and took a sip himself.

"You think Apple and Raven are in their dorm?" Darling asked.

"Apple is definitely in her room. She told me earlier that her mother sent her a package and she was dying to go pick it up. She also wanted to get to that novel I had recommended her last week." Blair explained glancing over to the girls at her left.

"And Raven's been in her room all day, practicing her new song." Cerise chimed in.

"Great. I hope we can get them to join us for dinner." Darling said.

"I'm sure they both will. Raven doesn't tend to eat much when she gets into her practicing modes. And Apple will make sure our Raven eats a proper dinner, so she'll definitely join us." Maddie explained watching her little pet take another sip of tea.

As the group neared the door that belonged to one Apple and Raven, Cerise stopped in her tracks. She tilted her head a little to the side, when her wolf ears caught the weird, almost banging sounds that were coming from that room. Trails of giggles, yelps and…was that panicked heavy breathing sounded into her eardrums.

When she stopped in her tracks, the other three girls also stopped.

At seeing the concerned look pass the hooded girl's face, Blair kitted her eyebrows together in her own worried look.

"Cerise, is something wrong?" The sleepy princess asked.

"I hear something…but I'm not sure what it is?" She answered.

"What do you-" Darling asked, her words getting cut off by a banging sound.

The door to the room they were headed too suddenly swung open violently, making its back, slam hard against the wall behind it. It practically made the wood splinter and the wall quiver.

Raven stumbled out in a panicked haste, before being immediately tackled back onto the floor, knocking the wind out of her. The witch fell onto her face with Apple taking a firm hold onto her roommate's hips.

"Got you! Now you're mine to do with as I please!" Apple declared in a downright evil tone. She quickly got back to her feet and, not letting go of the girl's hips, began to pull her witch back inside to claim her prize.

Raven huffed deeply trying to gather proper oxygen into her windless lungs. She stretched her arms out in front of her and began to claw at the carpeted floor, whining out in a fearful tone. Her eye then caught sight of her stunned friends near her doorway.

"Girls, help me! Apple's not in her right mind! Get her off of me, please!" The witch pleaded.

Apple ignored the group and continued to pull, using surprising strength to drag the girl back into their shared room. No matter of clawing Raven tried could deter the determined princess. Once she fully managed to get Raven back into the room, she stepped right over her to peak her head out of the door, while taking a hold of the now damaged door handle. She stared scarily, her look ready and willing to kill at that moment.

"Interfere and you all die." She said boldly before slamming the door shut.

Seconds passed.

Then a minute.

Then a full two minutes passed.

Three of the four girls stood with shocked faces and wide opened jaws. Except Maddie who instead had a knowing smile upon her cheeks.

"Should…should we do something to help Raven…?" Darling asked attentively, swallowing hard.

Blair snapped herself out of her stupor and shook her head, giving a loud clap of her hands. "I'm out!" She declared turning and strutting away.

Cerise pulled her hood tighter around her ears. She could fully hear the sounds that were coming from that room. "I…I'm not in the habit of getting involved in that matters of the heart or couple's problems." Cerise said while turning and quickly jogging to catch up with the retreating princess. She had tilted her head down to cover the blush that popped up along her cheeks.

"Girls! Raven was begging for help!" Darling gasped out desperately. Her head shifted to look between the door and the two girls, while her knightly mind fought with her to save that damsel in distress.

Maddie patted Darling's shoulder and smiled tenderly. "When a wild apple tree grows outside of its orchard, it's best not to stifle its roots." She riddled and gently pulled the future knight away from the door.

"But..!"

"Raven is fine. She is well capable of handing this situation. Plus all those red lipstick marks on her face only say that Apple is finally expressing her feelings for Raven properly." Maddie explained.

Darling took one last worried glance at the door and heard a muffled moan. She jumped, her cheeks flushing red and began to hurry along.

Maddie stopped for a moment and turned to look at the door. "Good luck Raven, Apple. It's about time." She said fondly, turning herself and catching up with the group.

-/-

Author's notes: A second bonus chapter is in the works.

Hope you all enjoyed my newest story for my new favorite ship. I love writing about drunken people.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Hey there. Thanks so much for the favs, follows and especially the reviews. They really warmed my heart and I'm so happy you readers enjoyed my story. So anyway, like I promised. Here is the bonus chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After high and its characters.

-/-

The small group of Darling, Cerise, Blair and Maddie all sat around a small secluded table within the castleteria. They were all silent, not one of them wanting to break the silence due to the fact that once one of them did, they would have to talk about what they just witnessed, not ten minutes ago.

Darling swallowed down some saliva, moistening her dry throat. She felt guilty over leaving Raven to fend off Apple, but then again, who was she to get involved? She sat, staring at the table, her back straight and rigid and her hands neatly folded on her lap. It was the perfect poster of a perfect lady. This was a defense mechanism of sorts to her when she was nervous. By reverting back to her old teachings of a proper princess when she was a child, it tended to help calm her down. Though calm her, it did not. She still wasn't sure that she should have walked away from that scene. _'Did I do the right thing?'_

Cerise had her head down, the blush that had formed upon her cheeks still a fully present stain. She sat hunched over, with her head tilted down, her red hood fully covering her face. The sounds she heard from that room continued to replay in her mind like a broken record. She let out a low growl, completely annoyed by it and the fact that those sounds sent pleasant shivers down her spine. _'My gosh! Am I a pervert?'_

Blair stared into space. Her breathing was slow and calculated and her poster was a bit more relaxed then Darling's and Cerise's. Though her mind was a jumble of questions and frazzled thoughts. _'Huh…I knew that Apple really likes Raven…but I didn't know her feelings went that deep for her. Judging from her flushed cheeks and swaying body…well she looked down right drunk. Drunks don't tend to lie, so Apple was doing what her true desires wanted her to do. But what does this mean? Dose she love Raven? That girl would definitely be good for Apple. She keeps her grounded. Reminds her of what life is truly about. They would make a good couple. If Apple dose love Raven, what's going to happen to her fairytale?'_

Maddie was the only one out of the group who was completely fine with the whole scene that she had witnessed. She sat quietly; within the uncomfortable silence that group had brought to the innocent table. She didn't particularly enjoy the silence, but she figured the girls could use a few minutes to process. She already had her tea set out and while the group lay in their silence dished out tea cups to each of them.

Her little dormouse pet popped his head out of her dress pocket and jumped onto the table, going right for the closes tea cup.

Maddie leaned her head down next to the little mouse and gently nuzzled her cheek with his. "I think they need some of my specially made, calming nerves tea." She whispered to him with a small giggle, quietly enough so that only Earl Gray could hear her.

The room began to slowly fill with groups of students, all looking to fill their bellies before they headed back to their rooms for the night. The noise that that started went unnoticed by said group.

Maddie took off her hat and pulled her trusted teapot of its opening. While she balanced the bottom of it off her index finger, she filled each cup around the table. "Drink girls." She ordered gently. "It'll help with your nerves."

There it was; the silence was now broken from Maddie's statement.

Each girl wordlessly reached for their tea and took long sips out of them, eager to prolong the next conversation. Maddie sat quietly and patiently waiting for the group to gather their words.

Cerise was the first to put her cup down. She took a deep breath and lifted her head up so that her eyes were now visible. There was a question that had popped into her head while she was in her thoughts and she was ready to ask it. Her curiosity getting the better of her conscious and begging that she asks it.

"Girls...isn't Darling suppose to be Apple's one true love? You know since she was the one who woke Apple up from her cursed sleep?" Cerise asked, her gaze landing upon the future knight.

Darling sighed, feeling her annoyance sparked by the question. Her shoulders slumped when all eyes turned to look at her. She shook her head slowly. "No, I waking Apple up from her cursed sleep only means one thing." She stated.

Blair kitted her eyebrows in confusion. "What dose it mean?" She found herself asking.

"It means that Apple is a lesbian." Darling answered simply.

That did nothing to quell the confusion the group, minus Maddie had. She stared at the princess expectantly, waiting.

"Better explain that." Maddie said, taking a sip of tea.

"Alright, I'll explain to the best of my abilities. Now first things first, did any of you know that Apple has been betrothed to Daring since the day she was born?" Darling started asking the girls at the table around her. She locked eyes with each girl, patiently waiting for them to answer.

Cerise and Maddie's eyes widened at the question and their jaws hung down in their shock.

Having been Apple's friend since they were children, Blair was the only one who, besides Darling didn't look surprised. She'd known about the betrothal for quiet some time. She let her eyes linger down to her cooling tea. Apple never mentioned the betrothal, though she was always excited about her fairytale, she tended to leave out that particular detail. Blair always figured that Apple merely convinced herself that, that detail never existed.

"But…what about true love's kiss? Isn't that the only thing that can break the poison apple curse?" Cerise asked.

"Well, that's how the original spell worked way back with the first Snow White, Evil Queen, and Prince Charming, but back then, the spell wasn't rehearsed and the poison apple really was meant to kill Snow White. Nowadays, our fairytales aren't a surprise for us, but planned out through the years. And as well all know true love doesn't work quiet like that. In reality we don't choose who we fall in love with. We can all agree on that right?" Darling asked, taking another pause to sip her tea.

Collective nods motioned around the table in agreement.

"Well in saying that, there would be no way that every single Snow White born would fall in love with a prince charming. Knowing that, royal families took actions to prevent any Snow White from falling in love with…well and I really hate this word, but I guess it would be _commoner_ so to speak." Darling made quotation marks with her fingers when she said the word commoner. She even added an eye roll at the end of her statement; making a clear indication of her disgust for that word.

"But, why? Why prevent someone from finding their true love?" Maddie asked. That was the biggest thing she never understood with the royals. Her home, Wonderland, wasn't like that. People, even their own queen, married whoever they wanted, which was probably the reason of the wide diversity of people there.

Blair scoffed bitterly. "It's a big and almost normal thing amongst the larger royal families. It's to keep the blood _pure._ It's a very old tradition and though it is slowly fading away, the concept is still being practiced. The White family and even a number of charming families are still huge supporters of the practice. However, I'd like it to be known that the White family mainly does this, not for the pure of blood, but for the fairytales they represent. So the White family would want the future Snow White to marry a prince charming for the soul purpose of their tradition. Nothing else." Blair explained, a deep frown etched on her face.

She thought to her own parents. Though they weren't forcing her to marry a prince, they had hinted and not so subtlety, that they wanted her to marry into money. The mere thought left a nasty taste in the back of her throat. She reached forward and took a sip of tea to wash back the taste of her own thoughts.

The group was silent after that; the information sinking in, though Maddie and Cerise who previously did not understand the full concept of royal marriage.

"Darling, dose your family practice that?" Cerise asked.

The future knight shook her head. "No. My parents are well aware of the dangerous effects that inbreeding could lead to and since they are still a charming family, they realize that mixing genes from other families is important. My only requirements for marriage are, my partner must take my last name and I am to produce offspring."

"Hmm but you still have requirements for marriage, huh?"

"Yes." Darling said with a nod of her head. "Anyway, to keep the tradition of Apple's fairytale, the spell that the Evil Queen casts was tinkered a bit, so that only someone from a Charming family can break the spell."

"So, it's all a stage performance?" Maddie asked, her eyes narrowing ever-so-slightly.

Both Darling and Blair nodded their heads solemnly.

"Ok, that makes sense for the most part. I don't agree with it, but it does make sense. So since the spell isn't based on true love, but based off a family blood line, why didn't Daring's kiss work when Darling's did?" Cerise asked.

"I've got this part." Blair said to Darling, patting the young knight's shoulder. "This is how the spell works. You start with an apple, obviously. Red is most often preferred due to the story, but it's been green at times depending of the Snow White's preference. Second you cast a simple sleeping spell upon it. Third is an illusion spell, mixed in with a little dark matter magic. This simulates the apple turning black and given a rotten look when bitten into. Forth step is a drop of blood from the charming family selected. It didn't matter witch person she got it from. Between Darling's brothers and herself; their entire DNA is similar enough for the spell to work. The fifth and final step is a little…well…it's down right wrong. It's an attraction spell." Blair swallowed down a lump of anger that flared. She always hated this part of the story that was always conveniently cut out to make said story look good and pure, when in reality it was sleazy and abominable, but it was the god-awful truth.

"The last spell is to help the future Snow White fall for her prince charming. Now I want to mention that the attraction spell is overly basic and won't make Snow White fall in love, but it does help considering their marriage happens right after." Blair finished with a sigh.

Cerise growled at those words and Maddie dropped her happy-go-lucky attitude, in favor of a more sullen one.

"I had realized it after Daring's kiss failed to work." Darling picked back up. "The attraction spell ended up backfiring on my brother because deep down inside of Apple's heart, she's not attracted to males at all. It's the main reason she never had a problem with him dating other girls. We actually just got lucky that there was a girl born amongst this generation of Charming family. That's why my lip contact worked. After Apple bit into that poisoned apple, the spell bonded with her and it rejected male lips, but when a female's lips instead made contact, the antidote was released and she woke up. In reality this whole poisoned apple thing has nothing to do with love. So there is nothing going on between Apple and me. I am not her prince charming." Darling summarized.

"Wow…" Cerise mumbled after a moment of silence. "That's…" She started, though her brain couldn't find the proper words to formulate.

"Very underhanded." Maddie finished instead.

Darling and Blair nodded their heads once again in agreement.

The group went back to their tea after that, taking small calming sips. It may have been dinner time but food was far from their minds at that moment. This conversation they just finished wasn't one that any of them wanted to happen.

"So…what was wrong with Apple? I've never seen her like that before." Darling asked attentively.

"Oh that? She was drunk. I could smell the alcohol on her. Not sure how she got it, but she did." Cerise answered.

"You girls don't think Apple would…" Darling swallowed the fear in her voice. "…rape Raven or anything…right?"

"No, no, I don't think she'd got that far. She's way too reserved for that. She probably just wants to use Raven as a human pillow or something." Blair said.

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Darling further asked.

However before any other girl at the table could formulate any other questions, Blair's mirror phone blasted into their ears, causing everyone at the table to jump in surprise.

Blair fished her phone out of her purse and answered the devise.

"Blair! That goodness you answered!" The current Snow White, Apple's mother screeched out of the tiny speaker. Her face was panicked and stressed. "I can't get in contact with my daughter!"

Blair gazed down at her phone while the three other girls gathered behind her so that they too could look at the phone over the princess's shoulders.

The sleepy princess held a hand up to her phone. "Mrs. White calm down. Apple is fine." _'Drunk and probably driving Raven mad with her antics, but fine.'_ "What's wrong? Why do you need to get into contact with her so bad? Did something happen?"

Snow White paused for a second and took a deep, calming breath to compose herself. "My assistant accidentally sent Apple the wrong package. Instead of normal apple cider that he was suppose to send, he sent her my special hard cider. Girls, you have to stop her from drinking any." The older woman gasped, her panic leaking into the end of her words.

"Too late!" Maddie supplied with a bright smile.

"Yeah…she's already drunk." Cerise said flatly.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! I'm too late! Girls, you have to go and keep her contained!"

"Why?" Darling asked, another spark of worry igniting.

"Don't worry; Raven is with Apple as we speak. Your daughter is well taken care of. Our friend Raven won't let anything harm Apple." Maddie said happily accompanied with a giggle.

"Raven is with her? Alone?! No, no, no! Raven is in complete danger! My daughter can't be alone with another girl!" Snow White yelled franticly.

"Why?" Blair found herself mirroring Darling's question.

Guilt began to slowly fill the girl's bodies. Thoughts of rights and wrongs banged into their thoughts and they all realized that they probably shouldn't have left Raven to fend for herself. Some friends they were.

"What happens to Apple when she's drunk?" Blair asked hesitantly. "Apple wouldn't go all the way, right? Just some over the clothes touching…right?"

"All of her inhabitations are let loose. She completely looses all self control and her sense of right and wrong. You all have to hurry and stop her before she does something really bad to poor Raven! This has happened before! I know what I'm talking about!"

"Wait?! This happened before?" Darling asked.

The group had already left their table and walked quickly to the doors that led to the exit of the building, keeping in mind not to rush so much, less they draw a crowd to them and have to answer awkward questions.

Snow White sighed deeply, almost as if the memory were causing her pain. She lifted her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose. "When she was younger…about seven, she got into my hard cider and got drunk. We were vacationing in the Bahamas in our summer home for a few weeks. She made friends with a few of the local kids…well after she drank my cider, she sped off and…" Another sigh escaped the older woman's lips as the memory came full force. "And she kissed every single girl she came across. She ended up attaching herself to this one pale, raven haired girl and just wouldn't let her go. It took me, her father and several of the servants to rip her off of that poor traumatized girl. Listen that girl looked a lot like Raven. Please! You need to go protect that witch! Now!" She ordered.

"We're leaving now. Don't worry Mrs. White, we'll take care of Apple and save Raven." Darling declared.

"Please do and please check in with me when this is all over. I'm worried for those girls."

"Yes main." Blair finished and hung up her mirror phone.

In only a few seconds, the girls were safely outside of the castleteria and away from prying eyes.

"Run, run, run. Run!" Blair wailed, taking off in a full sprint.

She was quickly followed by the other three girls with Cerise quickly taking the lead using her superior speed to practically outrun the girls.

-/- (Thirty Minutes Earlier.)

Raven let out a long desperate whine when she saw the door to her freedom shut right in her face. She blinked, a shiver of horror running up her body. She was frozen in her shocked despair, still lying upon her belly when she was dragged back inside of her room.

The witch blinked her eyes once again when she was faced with the back of Apple's ankles. Raven heard the lock click and she swallowed. The princess turned, her back facing the door now and giggled sinisterly down to the helpless girl.

"Good. Now we are back to being alone."

Raven slowly moved her eyes up, traveling along Apple's long sculpted legs, to her lean tight thighs, covered by a slightly rumpled skirt. The witch felt her arousal stir within her as her eyes continued their journey up, gazing upon a thin waist and soon perfectly round oh-so sublime pair of breasts. She swallowed once more, less she began to drool over this wondrous sight. Her eyes went passed elegant shoulders; passed a refined neck; pausing for a moment to admire those magnificently divine lips and finally to those damnable radiant eyes. Eyes that were currently smirking down and holding that same predatory gaze they had before.

"Enjoying the sight?" Apple teased.

Raven jerked herself out of her stupor and jumped to her feet. She held her hands out on front of her in mock defense and slowly began to back away.

"A-Apple…please…" She begged.

"Oh Raven," Apple soothed gently. "Don't worry about anything. I'll take good care of you and I'll make sure you feel the greatest of pleasures." She said taking a few steps forward.

' _Greatest of pleasures? You don't know what your doing either!?'_

' _Don't need experience when you've got confidence.'_ Another voice argued with the witch's mind, completely dismissing her. _'Just give in Raven. Stop denying yourself and Apple.'_

' _Oh ancestors! My own mind is betraying me now! Stop! Please stop!'_

The witch gasped when the back of her legs hit something soft and solid. She completely lost her balance and fell back onto Apple's bed with a small bounce.

"Just where I want you." Apple whispered and pounced forward right onto her witch.

The princess straddled Raven's hips and firmly pressed her lips onto the other girl's.

Raven moaned out into their lip lock and instinctively kissed back. She eagerly opened her mouth allowing Apple's tongue to enter and slide against her own.

Apple's wild hands began to move. Slowly and firstly along her shoulders and down her arms, moving to the witch's ribs and creeping to her stomach. They reached their perfect destination and cupped Raven's breasts kneading them tenderly. She let her thumbs press down onto hardening nipples and moved them in circles.

Raven felt her defenses weakening. Her sense of worry and fear over what was going to happen later began to crumble and her teenage hormones took the peddle of her mind, pressing onto the gas to go forward. Her rational mind had lost. 

Liquid heat ran through her veins and pooled into her abdomen. She moaned out into the kiss.

' _I…I can't…I can't fight this anymore.'_

Those were her last coherent thoughts before she wrapped her arms around the girl on top of her.

Apple groaned out happily and shifting her hands again. She grasped onto the fabric of Raven's dress and began to tug at it, loosening the buttons and even popping some off. Raven as well, followed Apple's example and reached behind her princess, taking a hold of the strings connecting to the corset Apple wore. She pulled with practiced hands for when she helped Apple dress sometimes and began to free them.

The garment loosened enough for Apple to push it down her witch's shoulders, revealing that pale skin to her. She trailed kisses along Raven's neck and began to taste the skin that was available to her. She began to grind her hips along to Raven's in her need for more.

Raven pulled the string fully loose and pulled the corset open, running her fingers along Apple's spine, raking her nails along the flesh.

The friction that was ignited sparked and sizzled between the girls. Their breaths were short and labored and bodies ready for that next step. Arousal and sexual tension rose and their hearts began to melt together.

Then, all of a sudden, Apple's ministrations stopped and the girl slumped forward putting her full weight onto her witch's body.

It took a moment for Raven's sluggish mind to realize that her princess stopped moving. "Apple…Apple?" She gasped out, her breaths still heavy with want and need.

Slowly and gently she pushed the girl off of her and turned over to gaze at her princess. Her left eye twitched.

Apple had just passed out.

Raven's mind reeled back."What?! You pass out now?! Right after I finally give into you?" She whined in anger.

Her magic flared and instantly the lamp at Apple's desk exploded in a mass of purple and glass. She wanted to cry in her desperation. She pressed her face into the mattress and muffled her screams. Try as she might, she couldn't be mad at Apple. Not fully. She was a victim of the alcohol and plus Raven loved this girl too much to be mad at her. The alcohol simply ran its course and caused Apple's body to shut down.

"Cold shower…need…cold shower." Raven gasped out as she stood off the bed, but when she did, her body crumbled to the floor.

Now, due to the affects of her body's stimulated nerves, her legs felt much like jelly and walking on them was nearly impossible. Her body was buzzing with need. Raven groaned out in annoyance as she began her pathetic crawl to the bathroom.

"I'm going to make those girls pay for not helping me."

Raven didn't even bother removing her cloths when she climbed into the tub. She didn't trust her own hands to not roam her body and finish what Apple had started. Opting instead to just turn on the cold water. She felt herself take a sharp intake of breath when she felt the icy cold upon her head and back. It helped. Her body cooled and the buzz slowly resided to the back of her mind where it could be easily ignored. She could feel her legs again too.

She spent a few minutes in that water before she was able to feel normal again. She stood, turning off the water and stripped her clothes off, leaving them in a heap in the tub. She grabbed Apple's towel and dried herself off, relishing in the girl's scent. She breathed in when she left their shared bathroom and walked over to her dresser. She glanced over to Apple still snoozing and sighed once more. With a small shake of her head, she quickly dressed and tossed the towel onto her bed.

She found herself angry. Really, really angry. How dare her friends leave her? How dare Apple pass out on her and how dare Apple's mother send her daughter hard cider?

Her eyes fell upon the unopened bottle.

"I need a drink."

-/-

Blair, Cerise, Maddie and Darling finally reached their destination of the broken doorway; the hooded girl leading the pack. All girls except Cerise were out of breath from the long run.

The wolf girl didn't even bother to knock. When she reached the door, she lifted her leg up and slammed her heeled foot into the wooden surface. The already weakened door gave way easily, the force of the kick splintering the wood even further and making a long crack in the middle. The hinges that held the door popped loose and the wooden broken surface fell back into the room.

"Raven! Are you ok?" Darling yelled out as all the girls piled into the room.

Once they were inside, they stopped dead in their tracks.

Bitter, icy fear gripped at them and they froze in it. They stared, terror-stricken at the sight of Raven standing at Apple's vanity, holding an empty bottle of cider.

The witch's eyes glowed an eerie purple and her magic blazed around her chillingly. Slowly the witch turned her malicious gaze over to her friends. The witch smirked.

"Welcome girls. You're a little late to the party. Apple's already passed out, but I'd be happy to entertain you all." Raven slurred.

End?

-/-

Author's Notes: Cliffhanger. Sorry readers. Couldn't help myself. Looks like there will be a third chapter on the way. I ended up gaining more ideas for this story then I had originally planned. Oh well. More for you to read.

Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Ok. Sorry about the long delay on this last chapter. My laptop kind of exploded, destroying all data from this story.

I'm splitting this into two chapters. It ran kind of long.

Also I'm going to be honest, I'm not perfectly happy with this chapter, but it does feature my favorite kind of Apple. (Crazy) And my favorite kind of Raven. (Prankster)

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After High or its characters.

-/-

The room was still unmoving, excluding the surge of magic that continued to swirl around Raven. The group of girls stared at their witch friend and said witch continued to stare right back at them. Her glowing purple eyes unnerved the girls and as her eyes began to narrow, the tension in the room filled so thick, it could be cut with a knife.

The group of four girls dared not move. Even Madeline, Raven's closest friend felt a bit unsettled. This Raven didn't sit right. Not completely and she hesitated to step forward.

Darling steeled her nerves and squared her shoulders, taking a brave step forward. "Raven…? Did you drink that whole bottle of hard cider?" She managed to ask, though her voice held a slight quiver to it.

Raven didn't answer right away, instead choosing to turn to the vanity next to her and set down the bottle. She gently licked her damp lips, savoring the apple taste that still lingered. "I think…" She started as she turned her gaze to look upon her friends. "After everything I've been through today, that I deserve a drink. Don't you girls think so?"

"Alright Raven, now that you've had your drink, you should probably lie down and relax." Darling said soothingly, trying to coax the witch to calm her magic down.

There was just so much power to it. It literally made the air in the room thick. The girls felt like their bodies were twice as heavy and the simple act of standing was proving to be more difficult then it should have. Raven was so nice most of the time that they completely forgot just how much power she had. They were all lucky that she wasn't following in her mother's footsteps.

"Let me make you some tea. It'll help with the dehydration that's going to settle in soon." Maddie said with a soft tranquil smile.

Raven hummed softly, appearing as if thinking upon the girl's words. "No." She stated firmly letting her magic surged and beat wildly.

All four girls flinched and even Darling took a step back. However Maddie held her ground. She even took it a step further and pulled her hat off her head. She reached in, her eyes not leaving Raven's and pulled out a tea pot.

"Raven, please, have some tea." Maddie said sternly, yet pleadingly.

"Hmm…Raven…" A mumble sounded throughout the room.

All eyes landed upon the sleeping princess.

Raven turned her head to see Apple shift her body on her stomach and settled back to sleep. Another moment and she whined, her sub subconscious feeling the dread within the room. Raven instantly lowered her magical pressure. She smiled when Apple didn't wake up, but simply pull a pillow close to her and hug it close to her chest. "Raven…" She mumbled again, this time her lips curving up into a smile.

It wasn't until Apple let out a loud snore did everyone relax.

Apple's intervention caused the tension in the room to lesson considerably. It let the four girls take in a breath. They turned to look back at their witchy friend, who took a much longer moment to stare at the laying princess.

"You should go lie down next to Apple." Blair said. _'I can't let her leave this room. She looks positively evil right now. If she escapes, who knows what will happen?! We don't even fully know kind of drunk she is.'_

"Hmm, alright." Raven mentioned casually, her eyes still not leaving Apple.

The group of girls let out a collective sigh as relief began to fill them. They let out another breath and smiles began to spread across their faces.

"But not yet." Raven further said smirking, crushing her friend's hope.

Their face's fell and they gulped loudly. Waves of panic befell upon the four girls.

"No, there are a few things I've been dying to try for the longest time, but I've just never gotten the chance. When I first came to this school I had to pick one. Good or Evil? There was no in between and everyone pushed me to be evil, when I didn't want to be. I never got a chance to experience any of the pleasures of the gray aura." Raven explained bitterly turning her gaze to look upon her friends. She scowled deeply, but as soon as it was there, in an instant, it was replaced with another smirk.

"But now after drinking all that alcohol, I just can't find myself caring about all that. Oh don't get me wrong." She shrugged. "I'm well aware that I'll probably regret whatever trouble comes to my mind when I leave this room, but like I said, I just don't give a flying fuck. So let's see what's fun out there." She said excitedly as she took a step forward.

Darling and Maddie both took heroic steps forward, blocking the witch's path.

"We can't let you do that." Blair said determinedly. She too took a step to help block the path.

"And why is that?" Raven asked raising a thin eyebrow.

"Because we don't know what kind of drunk you are and with your kind of power, it makes you incredibly dangerous." Cerise finished. She too took a step forward to block the pathway. Her body had tensed and she focused her eyes solely upon Raven, opening up her senses and readied herself for whatever Raven might try doing.

"Mmm…?" Raven hummed, gently tapping her chin with her index finger. "You know? That's a good question. I too wonder just what kind of drunk I am."

The witch allowed her magic to surge and the power that vibrated off of her body caused the pictures on the walls to shift and rattle. Apple's mirror clattered against the wall and a long jagged crack to appear down the middle.

"Damn…that's the second mirror of Apple's I broke." Raven sighed.

She glanced back to her friends and saw the fear that was clearly shown within their eyes. She immediately called back her magic and clammed herself. She frowned sadly. She looked over to her best friend Maddie and held her gaze. Unlike the other's the mad girl didn't hold a look a look of fear. It was more like a look of unease. It unsettled Raven non-the-less. She stuck out her bottom lip and tilted her head down a little, knitting her eyebrows together. She now resembled a lost kitten.

Maddie stared at Raven incredulously and intently; as if reading into her soul. She was one of the one's who knew Raven best, who trusted her and always supported her in everything she did. And you know what?! This is going to be included.

She lowered her serous gaze and replaced it with her carefree smile. "Alright Raven! You wish to go out and experience the gray area? Then you may!" Maddie said brightly.

Raven relaxed her body and slowly walked over to her best friend; bringing the mad girl into a warm tight hug. "Thank you." She then leaned in next to her friend's ear and whispered something lowly.

Maddie blinked once, her lips twitching, before letting go of the witch and unfolding into a series of giggles over the whispered words.

"What?! No, we can't turn her loose!" Blair screeched.

"We won't be able to stop you, right Raven?" Cerise asked as she too took a step back. She wasn't stupid, there was no way she could take on the power she felt.

"No, you won't." Raven said, stepping away from the mad girl, her smirk back in place.

"Well I can't let you go out." Blair said with a firm frown. She stretched her arms out, her hands outstretched and wide.

"And I'm worried about what you'll do out there." Darling said and took a defensive stance right at Blair's side. 'She's out for mischief and this could ruin the kind image she's worked so hard to obtain.'

Raven sighed. "That's a shame."

The witch walked forward to either the two who in turn to their credit didn't flinch or yield. They even stared right back into the witch's eyes. Determination meeting a cool confident gaze. Raven stopped right in front of Blair and lifted her hand up. She fisted her hand loosely and pointed her index finger and middle finger together.

Blair narrowed her eyes but made no motion of moving.

Ever so lightly, Raven tapped Blair's forehead only once. An outpouring of magic traveled from the tips of Raven's fingers and unabashed entered the princess's body. It stared from Blair's forehead and transferred all throughout her body. Blair felt tingles all over her body. The presence filled and soon she felt her legs go numb and buckle. She gasped falling onto her hands and knees.

"Blair!" Darling yelled and moved to reached for the sleepy princess before she too felt a tap to her forehead. In an instant she too fell onto her hands and knees.

"What?! What just happened?" Darling yelled in slight panic. She tried to move her legs, but found that they wouldn't budge.

"I froze the nerves in both of your legs. Don't worry its temporary and should wear off in about sixty minutes." Raven said simply.

"Where did you learn a spell like that?" Cerise asked amazed.

"Oh, when I was little, my mom force-taught me a multitude of evil spells. This was one of them. I didn't even know I still knew this one so well. I guess magic is like riding a bike. Once you learn how to do a spell and control it, you know it forever." Raven said with a shrug. "Anyway, see you girls later. Take care of Apple for me."

The witch reached down and patted both of her friend's heads before stepping around them and walking out of the room.

The dorm room drew back into the quietness before Blair groaned out in utter annoyance. She shifted her body so that she was sitting on her bottom. The princess looked over to Maddie and Cerise and glared at them.

"Why didn't you two stop her?"

"Because I don't want my legs paralyzed." The hooded girl answered coolly.

"So what do we do now? If Raven does anything too evil, then everything she's worked so hard for will be ruined." Darling asked as she too shifted her body, sitting on her bottom.

"Oh I know the answer to that!" Maddie said happily, raising her hand high.

The mad girl took her hat off and reached inside. She shifted around and pushed in deeper all the way up to her elbow.

"…no…that's not it…" Maddie pulled out a coco-clock. "Not it either…" She pushed the clock back in and continued to rummage. She then pulled out a piece of a ceiling chandelier. Hey I was looking for that." She pushed it back into her hat and thrust her arm in even deeper, right up to her shoulder. "I know it's in here somewhere…ah ha! There it is!" She said happily.

She tugged at the inside of her hat and quickly pulled out a round table. A tea set, complete with two cups of tea, were already set and resting upon the table as she placed it onto the floor next to Apple's bed. Maddie took a hold of the kettle and began to pour tea into both of the cups.

The tea that she poured looked a little different then normal tea would. It was clear and water-like. However, unlike that thinness water held, this liquid was a bit thicker and held a slight white tint to it.

"We're going to wake Apple up and let her deal with Raven." Maddie said simply.

The mad girl poured the second cup. Immediately after the cup was filled, her dormouse pet popped out of her front pocket and jumped onto the table, going straight for the second cup.

"How are we going to do that? Apple's out like a light." Blair said.

"With this!" Maddie declared holding the first tea cup in the air. "The Hatter Hangover wake-me-up Tea. Specifically designed to wake a passed out drunk and instantly cure a hangover, while also hydrating the drunk. My dad told me he created this tea while he was in Wonderland University." Maddie explained excitedly.

The girls all took a moment just to stare at the overly excited girl. They were for the moment back into being stunned into silence. There was no way that cup of tea could do all that, right?

' _Just what kind of person was Maddie's father in collage?'_ The three girls thought in unison.

"Cerise and Darling, can you help prop Apple up and Blair, open Apple's mouth. We need her to swallow this tea so she can wake up." Maddie said gesturing over to the passed out girl.

"I still can't move." Darling said.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot about that. Then it's just me and you Cerise! Come on prop Apple up for me please."

"Um…yeah, sure." Cerise mumbled. She was still in a bit of shock, having just witnessed a small portion over just what Raven was capable of and the fact that Maddie's father created the most perfect tea for a hangover. Nevertheless the hooded girl walked over to Apple's bed.

' _This isn't going to be a fun night.'_

-/-

The sun was midway through its setting process and was casting dark oranges and reds in the sky. A few of the brighter stars were already beginning to show. It would be night in just a short hour.

A number of students had already eaten their dinners and had turned into their rooms for the night, starting their nighttime routines.

Slowly Raven stalked outside the boy's dorm, her mind working in the ideas over what she should do with her new found gray freedom. She stopped coldly in her tracks when she heard a very familiar annoying screech of a voice. That shrill, squeal of a yell seemed to be trying to string a words together in a song while…what was that? Oh yeah, that sound was water. Too bad that soothing sound had no chance of drowning out that horrible voice. That poor, poor shower head.

Sparrow Hood. That boy had no business singing.

Wait…wait. Raven knew that song. It was an old favorite of hers. How dare he butcher that song!

Raven glared darkly her eyes glowing a deep violate. Then with a flick of her hand, a string of purple magic swirled and sparked.

Suddenly the shrill voice turned several octaves higher simulating much like a screeching cat as Raven magiced the hot water away leaving only biting, artic cold.

"Oh so cold! Cold! Cold!" Sparrow yelled.

Raven heard stumbling limbs before a curtain was ripped and a loud thump of something falling to the floor sounded. The witch covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Oh my! That was so much fun! I know what I'm going to be doing tonight." She said gleefully as she began to walk away from the boy's dorm.

-/-

Cerise lifted and propped Apple up, using one hand to cradle the princess's head and her other to pull Apple's chin down, opening her mouth. _'So help me Apple, if you bite me, I'll bite you back and my teeth are sharper.'_

Maddie leaned over the passed out princess holding the cup of special tea and pressed it to Apple's lips. Gently she tilted the cup and let just a little of it slip past the princess's lips.

As the liquid touched the pink tongue, Apple stirred ever-so-slightly from her sleep.

"It's working." Cerise chimed, impressed.

Maddie smiled, tipping the cup a little more, letting more of its tea pour into Apple's mouth. As it moved down Apple's throat, the princess stirred once more. The mad girl tipped the cup just a little more, seeing Apple's throat work in swallowing now. Once the last drop left the cup, Apple opened her eyes.

"Wow…" Cerise marveled.

With jaws hanging open, Blair and Darling stared in wonder, seeing their friend sit up in her bed.

Apple looked around the room confused before focusing on her friends. "Girls…? What's going on?"

"Apple, we need your help. It's Raven." Maddie said.

Apple perked up immediately, her face now deathly serous. "Tell me everything."

-/-

"Oh baby, don't you know I suffer? Oh baby, can you hear me moan? You caught me under false pretenses. How long before you let me go? Ooh you set my soul alight. You set my soul alight. You set my soul alight. Glaciers melting in the dead of night and the superstars sucked into the super massive." Raven sang excitedly, the words flowing through her voice softly.

She roamed the campus area, looking for her next victim. She had decided on what she wanted to do with her night and the excitement she found in it bubbled inside of her making small giggles escape her parted moving lips. Her hands shook and her fingers rubbed at each other. Her magic thrummed against her core, begging to be released.

Pranks. Good, old fashioned pranks. That's what she was going to do with her time.

It something she was never able to do, knowing she'd be labeled evil so quickly, should she even attempt at such a thing.

She walked silently, wondering on who she should prank next. Raven soon found that her steps had led to the teacher's office building. She stopped and gazed upon the prestige walls. Slowly as the cranks in her head turned the face of her next victim formed in her head and she smirked. The witch then let her steps from once again with a new goal in mind.

"You set my soul alight. Glaciers melting in the dead of night and the superstars sucked into the super massive. I thought I was a fool for no one. Oh baby, I'm a fool for you. You're the queen of the superficial and how long before you tell the truth? You set my soul alight. You set my soul alight."

The song died in her throat when she approached her target. She looked up at the window to the headmaster's office. Her lips turned upwards sinisterly as she took a moment to simply gaze. A multitude of thoughts and ideas began to run through her mind.

' _What to do? What to do?'_

She wondered for a brief moment if the large man was even in his office. It was a Saturday and almost evening now. There was only a slim chance that the man was in there.

' _Good.'_ She thought. _'Wouldn't want to risk him getting injured in anyway.'_

Raven glance around her, making sure that she was alone. Not seeing anyone around, she strained her ears, listening in for anyone who might be close by. Still nothing but the sound of nature.

She gave a little nod in appreciation turning her gaze back over to the window. She lifted her hand, flicking her wrist to and fro. Magic bolted out of her hand and straight at the window. The purple smoky mass seeped its way into the cracks of the window's edge and slipped inside.

Raven waited for a couple of seconds before taking a few steps back and counted to ten.

"3, 2, 1 and boom." She finished pointing at the window.

Bang! The window exploded outward, sending shards of glass and pieces of wood tumbling onto the grass.

Raven smiled gleefully and let out a chuckle before a small amount of a dark brown substance began to seep out of the broken window. It started out as a tiny blob, but quickly grew from tiny to colossal in only three seconds. It lurched out of the window falling onto the grass in a splat. The brown mass continued to expand throughout the room. The displacement of books being pushed off their shelves was heard. Wood splintering and breaking sounded. It rose higher and higher into the room; the mass now filling the whole window, pushed its way out, joining the rest onto the grass.

Raven laughed, taking a moment to admire her work before stepping around the broken glass and brown glob, continuing on her way.

"You set my soul alight. Glaciers melting in the dead of night and the superstars sucked into the super massive. You set my soul alight. Glaciers melting in the dead of night and the superstars sucked into the super massive. Super massive black hole. Super massive black hole. Super massive black hole."

Once the witch was completely out of sight a wide grin formed out of thin air and soon following the smile, Kitty Cheshire's body phased into existence. She took a moment to stare at the brown growing blob, along with the broken glass in astonishment.

Did innocent, goody-two-shoes, so-not-evil Raven do this? Were her eyes deceiving her?

Kitty leaned in a little more and took a good look at the substance. When she did, a scent rose to her nostrils.

"Its…chocolate pudding…Raven just filled the headmaster's office with chocolate pudding." She mumbled to herself.

A mere second later and the feline burst out into a hysterical laughter. Her body doubled over and she wrapped her arms around her sides in her mirth.

"Oh this is rich! I never knew that girl had it in her!" She gasped out. "Oh my gosh! I have to see more." She stumbled forward, now in a haste to follow Raven.

She pushed herself past the glob of chocolate pudding and calmed herself just enough to from a proper grin. She then fazed her body out of existence leaving only her grin in place for a moment before it too disappeared.

-/-

Apple, having brushed her teeth, to rid herself of the faint taste of cider that still lingered on her tongue, fixed her smudged lipstick and straightened out her wrinkled clothes before running to the door-less entrance of her room. There was no need to be an absolute mess, right?

Right on her heels were Maddie and Cerise, eagerly following the princess.

It was unfortunate that the three had no choice but to leave Blair and Darling behind. Through considering the two couldn't follow even if they wanted to, it was an easy decision. Besides, the two only had an hour before the spell would wear off anyway and it wasn't like they were in any danger.

"We'll join you as soon as we can." Darling called out to the retreating group.

"Be careful! Raven's drunkenness seems to be unpredictable." Blair yelled after.

"Don't be too long or you'll miss all the fun!" Maddie sang back happily, giving the two a small wave.

Cerise chose to linger for a few more seconds and turned to face the two princesses' left. She held up her hand to them, her palm facing up in a stopping motion. She then smirked.

"Stay." She commanded and after another second, snickered and she too ran out the door.

Blair grumbled, her face sneering. "That's not funny!"

"…it's kind of funny." Darling said with a smile.

"Oh, don't you start too." Blair hissed angrily.

Apple ran down the hall of the door, heading right for the exit, with Maddie right behind her and Cerise quickly catching up.

"So how are we going to find Raven? She kind of got a pretty good head start on us?" Cerise asked, passing Maddie and in turn running along side of Apple. _'I could just sniff her out, but that may put me in a weird situation.'_

"Simple. We just follow the magic." The princess said, her face contorting into full on determination.

-/-

Raven continued to stalk her way around campus. She was itching for some more students or teachers to prank. It didn't even have to be pranks. Just so long at some of this oppressed peace was disrupted.

She moved with stealth, her body shifting from shadow to shadow, less she be detected. There was no use in getting caught so early in the game. She hadn't even fully gotten started yet.

The witch turned a corner and caught sight of the charming brothers, Daring and Dexter. She stopped and dunked behind a large tree, hiding herself. She took a moment before peering behind the tree's bark listening in to what the boys were talking about.

The two were leaving the dining hall and looked like, from the direction they were walking, heading back to their dorm rooms. They were also bickering about something, though Raven was too far to make any detailed words out. However Daring seemed to be talking smugly, no doubt bragging about his looks or his charm and it seemed to be really annoying Dexter.

Raven frowned at that. Daring shouldn't be teasing or putting down his brother like that. It wasn't right for siblings to act like that. Plus Dexter was a dear friend of hers and a boy whom she even tried dating a couple of times. Perhaps she should teach the older charming a lesson?

Raven moved slowly from behind the tree and stalked her way towards the two. Even she new it was better to get a better view on the whole story versus just acting out over something that could have been completely harmless. That goes without saying that she too only wanted to hear what they were arguing about. As the witch was within earshot, she sunk herself down low, hiding behind some shrubs.

Dexter was frowning and practically fuming, his face getting increasingly angrier and redder. His poster became tense and his nostrils flared.

"Of course Raven and I are exclusive! We already went out on a full on date!" He yelled.

Raven's frown deepened in displeasure. One official date was not enough to base going steady with. Though she did feel a pang of guilt for the boy. She briefly thought that she had led him on with that date, but even she had to admit that the whole experience was awkward. At the time she was still struggling with her feelings for Apple. That date was suppose to prove to her that she indeed, liked boys and could date Dexter. It did not. In fact, the date showed her just how comfortable she was with Apple.

Anger welled up within the witch. How dare he? Dexter had no right to declare something that intimate. She narrowed her eyes just a bit. That boy shouldn't go spreading rumors like that and Daring shouldn't be goading his brother into saying those things either. She needed to teach them both a lesson.

Raven's frown switched back over into a smirk. She lifted her hand up and pointed her index finger to the two boys. The tip of her finger glowed purple before two thin worm-like tendrils of magic swished out of her fingers and onto the grassy floor.

The tendrils moved like snakes stalking their pray, moving to the two charming boys. They were too fast to be noticed and as they moved, even they stuck to the shadows the blades of grass provided. Within only a fraction of a second, they were upon the two.

The first took Daring, while the other took Dexter.

The first slithered up behind Daring's back, traveling up his pant leg and along his spine before stopping right at the base of the back of his skull. It stopped, wiggled a bit before fusing with his head. His eyes glowed for a moment, before a purple haze covered them.

The second slithered over to Dexter, though instead of traveling up along his back, they worm-like tendril went into his pant leg and merely fused along with the skin of his ankle.

"Ow…" Dexter hissed at the pinch it felt along his right ankle and lifted his leg up, pushing his pants aside a bit to scratch at his skin.

Daring scoffed and pulled out his signature mirror. "If you want the girl, my dear brother, then all you have to do is be more like me." He said with a smirk as he lifted his mirror up and gazed upon his reflection.

Daring then yelped in terror and quickly tossed his mirror away. "What is that hideous creature?!" He yelled out panicked. The prince then reached into his other pocket and pulled out another mirror.

Same as before, he gazed at his refection and screamed in fear. "What's going on?!"

Daring quickly ran over to the nearest puddle and looked at it. Once more, he saw a balding monster, with blue eyes, pimpled reddened skin and a toothless smile, looking back at him. "Ah! Get it away!"

Daring then began to run away, screaming in hysterics and waving his arms around wildly. "Get that monster out from my mirrors!"

Dexter stared at his brother's retreating form in puzzlement. "Um…Daring?"

Before he could voice any of his worries though, an itch appeared on his ankle. He reached down and scratched, but as soon as he did, another itch came to his knee, then to his thigh. The itch spread quickly, all over his body. The boy scratched and scratched, but with every part his nails hit, the itch only seemed to spread. Dexter whined pitifully, falling onto the floor and rubbing his back against the dirt.

"Oh ancestors! What's going on?!"

Raven chuckled and backed up ducking herself back behind the building from where she had come from. "That was actually pretty fun. Don't worry Dexter, Daring. The spell will wear off later." She said happily in between her giggles. "Now who's next?" She asked herself before remembering to resume her earlier song.

"Glaciers melting in the dead of night and the superstars sucked into the super massive. Glaciers melting in the dead of night and the superstars sucked into the super massive. You set my soul alight. Glaciers melting in the dead of night and the superstars sucked into the super massive. You set my soul alight. Glaciers melting in the dead of night."

Once the witch was safely gone, Kitty grinned her way into existence. She was high up on one of the roofs off the building. She held her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her growing laughter.

"Oh that was fantastic Raven. Who knew she could do pranks on her fellow students too? Serves them right though." The feline gasped out. She took a moment to admire the fading form or Daring and the writhing from of Dexter while she composed herself. Once she was able to grin without her laughter getting in way, she quickly fazed herself out, eager to follow that witch.

-/-

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Maddie cooed excitedly bouncing in her running steps. She waved her arms up and down, almost as if she were flapping, getting the attention of Apple and Cerise. She gained speed and passed the two. "I'm sensing some madness close by! This way!" She directed giggly, pointing at the teacher's building.

"Lead the way!" Apple announced, a jolt of hope filling her. _'Please be there Raven.'_

' _Please don't do anything stupid Raven.'_ Cerise thought, staying quiet as she followed close by.

Maddie ran inside the double doors of the large structure and headed right for the headmaster's main office. That's where she stopped cold in her tracks, gaping wide-eyed at the scene.

Apple came up behind her, her jaw dropping in shock. "What…the…"

Cerise's sense of smell was overwhelmed by that sweet scent of chocolate. "Damn…" She cursed.

The headmaster's door was completely destroyed, smashed outward into the hall by the mass of weight the chocolate put upon it. The door was in dismemberment and only half was seen. The other seemed to be buried under the glob of pudding that still continued to leak out.

"Is that…?" Apple hesitated, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"Yup!" Maddie started joyfully as she reached her hand forward, sticking her finger into the glob. She then stuck that same finger into her mouth and hummed merrily. "Yummy, yummy, its chocolate pudding!"

"Oh thanks goodness." Apple muttered.

"Raven did this, didn't she?" Cerise asked tilting her head and peering inside the ruined room.

The inside of the room was in complete chaos. There wasn't an inch of area not covered in thick pudding. It dripped off the ceiling and leaked out the window.

"She pulled a prank." Apple stated in slight astonishment. She too gazed into the room.

"And it's a pretty good one too at that. It's going to take a long time to clean all this up." Cerise said.

The three were quiet for a minute before it was broken by Apple bursting into laugher.

The two moved their gazes to the princess, Cerise in shock and Maddie joining in with her laughter.

"Aw! Raven is so cute!" Apple said in between laughter.

"You think this is cute? How so? I mean it's a good prank, but well I don't understand." The hooded girl asked taking another look at the scene. Fully taking it all in, she cracked a smile and even let out a soft chuckle. This was by far the best prank she had witnessed. And considering her dislike of the headmaster, thought it fitting for the large man. She really wanted to see the look on his face when he would see this.

Apple took a bit longer, gathering some much needed oxygen into her lungs after she contained her bout of laughter. "I had found out by accident when the evil queen posed as a student. Raven actually really enjoys a few pranks every now and then, but she always stopped herself because she doesn't want that evil label to be placed back onto her head. It's just so nice to see her so uninhibited enough to just enjoy a good prank." Apple explained fondly.

"Yay! Come on! Let's go see what other things Raven's doing!" Maddie chipped in, leaping over the pudding and continued on her way.

Apple's smile widened and she too leaped over the pool and quickly followed the mad girl.

Cerise took one last look at the mess. "You are so cool Raven." She praised and jumped over the mass, following the other two.

-/-

Continue in Part Two. The song: Super massive Black Hole by Muse.

-/-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After High or its characters.

Part Two.

-/-

Raven walked casually along the edge of the wooded aura behind the school. She wasn't sure how she ended up behind campus, knowing that she probably wouldn't find any students or teachers in this area but, one would never know unless they were to try. Plus if she did find someone out this far, there would be no witness's to her prank and she'd be less likely to be caught.

She also wasn't in any hurry either. She had all night to pull off pranks and what better way to do so, when everyone was sleeping cozy and safe in their beds. Oh the nighttime pranks she could pull on them all. It sent a shiver of excitement through her body.

For now, she was enjoying the cooling breeze and the quietness of nature. Her eyes took in the green grassy plains and the tall thick trees overlapping the setting sun.

"Hmm." The witch wondered out loud tilting her head back and looking up into the trees. "All these trees are the same type…how boring. I should spice them up a bit." She said, raising her hand.

"Now…what do I make? Oh! I know!" She cheered happily casting a spell.

Her magic fully enveloped the first tree and altered it, changing its leaves and bark, turning it into an apple tree.

"That's more like it, but one isn't enough." She whispered and let her magic flow.

Within only a minute, three dozen oak trees turned into apple trees. Big round red apples hung from the branches; all perfectly ripe and ready to the picked. She took a moment to marvel at the sight and gave a nod of approval. She then figured, why stop there? There are so many more trees and so much more she could do.

The witch ran a few yards away from the tree line and turned to face it. She let her eyes roam.

"Oh! I know!" She said excitedly. "A little something for Maddie next."

Raven let her magic flow once again from the tips of her fingers and she aimed at the batch next to the newly created apple trees. In a flash, those boring old oak trees sprouted big fluffy puffs of cotton candy along their branches. Multitudes of blue and pinks surrounded the greens and as an added bonus, Raven had turned all the leaves into different tea leaves.

"There we go. No doubt Maddie will enjoy that. Maybe she'll make some cotton candy flavored tea. I'd love to try some." She said excitedly licking her lips at the thought.

"Now for the next batch. Cerise is going to love this." She said happily. Purple engulfed the next group now. Upon the tips of each branch, a small mound formed and shaped into large fully cooked pieces of stake. _'Hmm, creating meat is hard, even with magic. I hope she doesn't mind them being veggie…maybe I'll just treat her to a stake dinner later.'_ Raven thought, tapping her chin.

"Hey that reminds me." The witch exclaimed. She lifted her hand back up and aimed at the single tree next to one of the cotton candy ones. She aimed and cast a spell upon it. This one too altered much like the others, however instead of bright apples or puffy candy, the only thing that changed were the branches.

The bark turned flaky and tinted a lighter shade of brown.

"I'm getting a little tired of you following me Kitty. So, I present you a small gift. A treat from me to you. Something to distract you." Raven called out, a smirk forming on her lips.

' _How did she know I was following her?'_ A grin appeared out of thin air next to the witch, soon followed by the feline Kitty. Once the cat-girl took a good look at the tree that was meant for her, her eyes widened. Slowly a familiar pleasant scent wafted into her nose. It made her skin tingle and her legs wobble.

"Is that…?" She asked, knowing what that tree was, but not being able to say it out loud.

"Yup! That is correct. That is a cat nip tree and its all for you! Please go enjoy your treat." Raven said enthusiastically.

Kitty swallowed thickly, her fingers twitched and her legs itched to run for it.

Raven decided to help get the girl started by placing her hand upon Kitty's shoulder and giving her a small nudge.

That seemed to get the girl moving because the cat girl gave a loud squeal of delight and she burst forward into a full blown sprint towards that lone tree. Kitty giggled happily, a full skip in her step, jumping up into it and buried herself into its leaves.

"Heh, have fun kitty." Raven said softly as she turned and walked away.

The witch whistled a small tune, but stop short when she caught sight of Faybelle out in the distance.

The dark fairy tiptoed into the woods, looking behind her, seemingly to check weather she was followed or not, before entering inside. Why she didn't look to her left, Raven wasn't too sure, but she didn't which means Raven went completely undetected by the fairy.

"I wonder what she's up to." Raven whispered as she walked forward.

The witch walked along the edge of the forest, keeping to the shade, moving swift and slightly. When she reached the area, where Faybelle entered, she stood behind one of the wider trees and tilted her head around and peered inside. She saw a small glimpse of the fairy walking deeper into the woods.

Raven briefly wondered weather the fairy was sneaking around to pull off a prank. It that were the case, Raven decided she'd gladly help. Even she knew that together they'd create a huge fantastic prank. Along with that, Raven could make sure that Faybelle wouldn't get too carried away and hurt someone.

When the dark fairy reached a small clearing, she stopped and when she stopped, Raven stopped.

The witch sneaked around some foliage as silently as possible and hid herself with the shadow of its thick vegetation. She leaned her head off to the side and glanced over into the clearing.

Standing in the middle, waiting for the fairy was the headmaster himself. The large man had his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping against the grass in clear annoyance.

' _Hmm I wonder if he's seen his office yet.'_ Raven thought with an inward snicker. She decided to listen in to their meet up. Seeing the large man together with Faybelle, Raven changed her earlier thoughts of pranks. No doubt, this wasn't going to be good.

"You're late." He stated to the approaching fairy.

Faybelle scoffed and waved her hand dismissively. "You can't rush these things. Plus, it's me whose sticking her neck out there for this dirt, you oh-so want to know about."

The older Grimm brother humph, but nodded his head. "Don't forget, if this was found out and I too got caught, it would be my neck on the line. My reputation isn't doing too well in this school as it is. So do you have the information?" He asked, skipping anymore of the pleasantries and getting down to business.

Faybelle grinned. "Of course." She said, taking out her phone and holding it up to her face. "Let's see…a large number of princess' and princes on your royal side are currently still single. Ashlynn is still dating Hunter and they seem to be going strong. Its unclear weather she'll go against her fairytale, but for the moment, she's still following through. A large number of the evil students are still being evil and following their destinies. However, a growing number of _'evil'_ students want to have their own happily-ever-afters. You already know about Raven, of course, but there is also Ginger who only wants to bake. Actually, she's really good at it too. There's been talk that Tiny wants to be a dancer. News spread pretty fast that Darling wants to be a knight and is abandoning being a princess…so she's joining the rebel side. There have also been rumors that Blair isn't following her destiny either."

Raven smiled at those words. It was so nice to hear more students following their dreams and not pages of an old book. In actuality, despite what everyone thought, the witch never cared about the royal verses rebel sides or who was on them. She just wanted everyone to follow what made them happy. If Maddie wanted to follow in her father's footsteps, then great! If Lizzie wanted to become queen of hearts, perfect! If anyone else only wanted to follow their own destinies, then good for them! Just so long as they didn't force others to be something they weren't.

Milton hissed in displeasure letting out a small growl. His foot tapped harder and faster against the grass. This was not good in his eyes and things were quickly spiraling out of control, his control. _'I need to find a way to put these kids back on track with their stories.'_ He thought his mind already starting to scheme.

"And what of my best royal, Apple White?" He asked hopefully.

"Pretty much the same. Still popular. Still a royal. Still following her destiny, as far as I know." Faybelle said with a shrug.

The headmaster smiled approvingly. "Good, good."

"However…" The dark fairy trailed off, a spark of mischief spreading through her.

Milton's smile dropped faster then a ten pound bowling ball. "What?!" He demanded.

"There is talk going around…since Daring's kiss didn't work and Darling's kiss did. People are wondering if Apple is a lesbian. Along with that, students are starting to question their own prince's they're destined to. Plus Daring's been seen hanging around Lizzie for the past few weeks…not sure what's going on there." Faybelle said, acting a bit too nonchalant about her words.

"What?! Daring's kiss didn't work? But it was designed to work! He was hand picked for the best match. He is the perfect age and attitude for a proper Charming."

' _Perfect attitude? Yeah right!'_ Raven thought sarcastically.

"Then there's the fact that Apple's been following Raven around like a love-sick puppy. Not my words mind you, but Apple stopped trying to get Raven to be evil." Faybelle's lips twitched in amusement, when the man started to become flustered.

"She's what?! She hasn't?!" The headmaster panicked, his words starting to sound like a broken record.

"Nope, it seems like she finally given up in making Raven evil."

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! This wont do at all. There must be a way around this! Maybe a love spell? Yes that might work. She has to follow her destiny. He was hand picked and they got along so well. Yes…yes, a love spell would do nicely." The man said sounding more and more crazed with every word he spoke.

Faybelle blinked, her smile fading fast. _'Crazy much?'_

Raven's eyes flashed with anger and began to glow purple as her magic flared to life. _'How dare he?! Apple is mine!'_

Thick purple swirled around her hand, silently begging to be let loose. Raven did not ignore the plea. She sent a small tendril loose letting it slither through the grass. Her magic traveled around the clearing, disappearing within the high unattended grass and fused with the tree that stood directly behind the headmaster.

The tree gave a slight quiver and shook as if there were an earthquake right under it. The leaves shuddered on their branches and the roots began to move.

Faybelle took a step back, feeling the magical presence that just flared to life and it felt angry. Small shivers pass through the dark fairy's body. She glanced around her surroundings, swallowing a lump in her throat.

A single root lifted fully out of the ground, ripping free from its soil prison with a pop and shot out towards the headmaster, smacking him hard on his behind.

The large man flinched forward in pain, his hands instinctively going for his behind and covering it. "Ow!"

The root shot forward again, aiming for the same spot but this time hitting the man's hands.

"Ouch!" Milton hissed out, shaking his hands of the sting. He looked down to them, seeing the red welt that was quickly forming on his hands.

Raven stepped out from behind the tree. Her arms were crossed over her chest and a deep frown painted her face. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She said, making her presence known.

Faybelle whirled around at the voice and gasped at seeing the witch. Her eyes widened at the power the witch radiated. Ok the fun of snooping around and gathering dirt was over.

The headmaster visibly gulped at being caught red handed. He looked like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Spying on students Faybelle? And once again becoming a lackey to someone else? I thought you'd have learned your lesson from your time with my mother." Raven started her attention upon the dark fairy, before turning over to the headmaster himself. "And you. What the hell are you doing? You're still trying to stick your nose into where it doesn't belong." She said with a shake of her head.

Her words were laced with anger, along with disappointment. Her eyes were narrowed at the two and her magic pulsed around her body, coming off in waves. A thin violet mist floated and swirled into the air. It surrounded the nearest trees and like the first, the magic entered and enveloped each one. Like the first tree taken over, these also quivered and shuddered to life. They seemed to grow in size and closed in around the three.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I had no idea he was going to do some crazy stuff like love spells! I just thought he wanted dirt. I also couldn't turn down the pay he offered." Faybelle reasoned, keeping her eyes upon the trees, looking for an escape. She held her hands up defensively.

"What was the pay?" Raven asked, an eyebrow rising, questioningly.

"Hah…a semester of straight A's. Can't argue with that, right?" Faybelle said with a small nervous chuckle. She took a step back but immediately jumped forward again when the tree behind her rustled warningly. She gulped.

Raven whistled, half sarcastically and half approvingly. "Not bad! A safe semester of goofing off?" The witch mentioned with a small nod of her head. "Its not that I don't understand why you did it, but I really expected better from you." Raven said with a shake of her head.

"Raven! You're using your magic to control nature so well. That's so evil of you!" The large man belted out, approvingly.

Raven turned her head and stared at the man incredulously. It was like the words died in her throat at the man's stupidly.

Faybelle too completely lost all trace of fear and worry and turned to look at the man. Her facial expression screamed the question. _'Just how stupid are you?'_ Her mouth tried to form words, but only one word was able to come out. "Really?"

"Um…" Raven muttered, trying to hold back her sass. "What Faybelle said. Really? I mean, really? You're going to say those words when I just caught you trying to tamper in students live? You do things like this and you call me evil?"

The headmaster had the right of mind to actually look a bit shameful at those words.

Raven shook her head and flicked her wrist once again. The tree behind him shifted and poked its root out of the ground. The root swept across the grass and collided with the headmaster's legs tripping him. The large man fell hard, face first. Milton groaned out in pain.

"Alright Faybelle, I'm going to need you to get Giles Grimm please. He really needs to know what his brother is up to." Raven said turning to gaze back at the fairy.

"…alright…but what are you going to do?" Faybelle asked hesitantly.

"Me? Well I'm going to keep our headmaster entertained while you're gone." The witch commented, a dangerous look in her eyes.

-/-

Apple stopped short, sliding to a halt when she was blindsided by the oldest charming sibling. She gasped out in surprise when Daring firmly grasped her shoulders and leaned in real close to her face making direct eye contact with her.

"Apple! Tell me I'm still handsome!" The boy yelled desperately.

"What?" Apple choked out. She leaned her head back at the close proximity. A wave of uncomfortable pressure washed over her.

"Please! Every mirror I look at shows me a hideous image! Tell me I'm still pretty Apple! You have to!" Daring pleaded holding his grip firm.

Cerise and Maddie, sensing Apple's tense and distressing poster, came up taking either side of the prince and took a hold of the boy's arms, prying the limbs loose.

"Ok, Daring, you need to calm down and let Apple go." Cerise said sternly, tightening her grip and sticking her sharpened nails into the boy's hand.

Daring yelped in pain, through did let go of the princess's shoulders. He even took a step back when Cerise didn't let up in her grip. Only then did she let the boy go.

"Good boy. Now tell us what's going on?" The hooded girl asked.

"It's like I said. Every mirror I look into shows me a hideous monster." The panicked prince said once more, tears now starting to form in his eyes.

"Oh, oh, maybe it's because his eyes are purple!" Maddie said excitedly, pointing at the boy's eyes.

"Purple?" Apple asked, now having a moment to breath. She looked over the prince's face and took note of the purple color covering his otherwise blue eyes.

"Oh yeah, they are. That must mean Raven's been by here." Cerise said gazing upon the haze that took over.

Apple's eyes widened in excitement upon hearing her witch's name being said. She rushed forward and clasped her hands upon the boy's shoulders, much in the same way that he just did to her. Her grip tightened and her nails sunk into Daring's shoulders. "Have you seen Raven? Where is she?" Apple asked, half yelling.

The boy winced back in pain and grunted out. He made an attempt to pull away, but the grip only tightened. He swore he could feel blood leaking out of the punctures in his shoulders. When he didn't say anything, the nails only sunk in deeper.

"Tell me where my Raven is?" Apple hissed sounding a little crazed.

Daring, completely forgetting his own dilemma, mostly due to the pain he was feeling focused onto the increasingly scarier girl in front of him. He gulped before shakily opening his mouth. "I…I don't know. I haven't seen her."

"You haven't?! Uh! You're useless!" She expressed and tossed the boy aside much like an old rag doll.

The prince landed a few feet away from the three girls in a heap. He wheezed out when his bottom hit the hard dirt. He blinked his eyes back open and looked up to the retreating Apple; his mind in too much in shock to formulate any questions.

Apple paid the boy no further mind and simply moved along, resuming her run.

Cerise's eye's widened at the sheer strength that Apple processed. _'Wow! I never would have pictured Apple, ideal princess, to have this much power in that thin body of hers.'_

Maddie whistled impressed. "She's like super strong! Neat!" The mad girl said before running over to Daring's side. "Sorry about that. Apple is just really focused right now. She didn't mean it." She said happily, patting the boy's shoulder.

"Wait for us Apple!" Maddie called out before breaking into another run to follow the princess.

Cerise waited for a moment before she too walked over to Daring's side. The wolf girl gripped the prince's arm and hoisted him back up onto his feet. She patted his clothes down, dusting him off. "You're fine. There is nothing wrong with your eyesight and there are no monsters in your mirrors. A small prank spell was cast on you. It should wear off later. Just go back to your room and sleep it off."

Daring sniffed a little, close to tears at this point, but nodded obediently.

Cerise shooed him away. "Now, off with you."

Daring nodded once more and turned without another word walking away.

The hooded girl sighed and shook her head, turning to start her own running. _'Damn it Raven. What other damage have you done?'_

Apple ran passed the castleteria, rounding the corner of the side of the building, only to catch sight of Dexter now. Her first thought was to stop and ask if he'd seen her Raven, but when she saw him on the floor, rubbing his back along the rocky ground and furiously scratching at his sides, she didn't even bother to slow her run.

"Nope!" She passed him, without as much as a sorry.

Shortly, after Apple, Maddie showed up. She took one look at Dexter and stopped. "Oh no, an itchy spell. Those are quite the nuisance." She said walking over to the boy. "Earl?" She asked tapping her hat. "Could you get me that spell cancel tea leaf, please?"

Her hat shifted and popped up a little, with her pet sticking his head out. Earl reached behind him and slid over a light green tea leaf.

"Thank you."

Maddie leaned down next to the younger Charming sibling and merely shoved the leaf into his mouth. "Chew thoroughly and swallow."

The mad girl patted the boy's head and stood back up.

"What happened to Dexter? Is he alright?" Cerise asked coming up behind Maddie.

"Oh he's fine. It was just an itchy spell. It's pretty common and easily cured. I only needed to give him one of my special tea leaves, so he should be just fine in about a minute."

"…is there anything your tea can't do?"

"Hmmm, nope!" Maddie said happily, breaking back into her run.

Within just a few minutes the two caught up with Apple who had stopped at the tree line of the forest. She stared, fully in awe at the sight before her.

"Apple!" The hooded girl called out coming up next to the princess. "Why did you stop?"

Apple didn't answer the question. Instead, she pointed over to the group of trees. "Were those there yesterday?"

Cerise looked up to see a mass of apple trees, trees that seemed to be growing cotton candy, wait…was that? Oh wow, it was. It was a tree growing big juicy stakes. Wow that is just fantastic! Cerise's lips burst out into a wide amazed smile. The hooded girl gave a small sniff of the air. _'Huh, veggie stakes, but that was thoughtful of you Raven to think of me. Then again, I've never heard of any witch creating real meat.'_

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! That's a tree growing cotton candy!" Maddie screeched bouncing over to its massive trunk.

"Huh, Raven made special trees just for her friends. Even drunk, she thinks of us." Cerise mentioned.

"Awww! Raven is so sweet thinking of us like that!" Apple cooed, small hearts forming within her eyes.

"Yeah." Cerise agreed lightly, taking note of the massive amount of apple trees compared to the others. She wasn't too surprised.

Her nose then caught the scent of something else too. The hooded girl walked over to it and peered up. _'Is that cat nip?'_ "Kitty?"

A dazed head popped out of the leaves of the tree and looked down at the three. "Oh hey girls. Raven made this just for me. Told me to enjoy it." The feline said in a daze. She seemed to be pretty intoxicated on the stuff.

"Did you say Raven?! Did you see where she went?" Apple yelled out.

"Hmm no. I wasn't really paying attention after I got my tree…but before all this, I saw her walking along the edge of the tree line. Just keep going in that direction and you should run into her." Kitty said, pointing before disappearing back into the foliage.

"Well, better then nothing. We should try…Apple?" Cerise stopped herself when she turned her head only to see the princess already taken off running.

"I'm coming Raven! Wait for me!"

Cerise sighed. "Come on Maddie. We should catch up with her."

"Okay!"

-/-

"Come on headmaster. You can dance better then that." Raven chuckled out.

She was leaning against the rough bark, her left arm wrapped around her midsection while her other hand waved lazily in front of her.

The headmaster was a few yards in front of her. Every ten seconds, the tree behind him, glowing in a tint of purple, whipped its long thin root against the dirt right under the large man's feet, only centimeters from touching him. The man would jump in fear every time the root made contact with the ground and then he'd do a little tap dance on the balls of his feet to avoid it. Milton had made several attempts at leaving the clearing, only for the trees to shift and move blocking his way.

Despite the fear that was clearing written upon the man's face, he smiled.

"I'm so proud of you Raven! You're well on your way to being the best evil queen this school's ever seen!" He praised as another root whipped forward. He jumped up at the tip of the root grazed his toes.

Raven frowned annoyed and rolled her eyes at the man's words. "Actually, I'm only keeping you occupied until Faybelle comes back with your brother. I don't plan on turning evil and for your information, I will never poison Apple." _'There are plenty of things I want to do to Apple. Poisoning her isn't one of them.'_

The large man huffed, keeping his eyes upon the root as he continued to dodge its whipping. "What you're doing to me right now seems pretty evil. Besides it's your destiny to poison Apple White. Why can't you understand that?"

Raven glared. "You want to talk about evil? What about what you're planning on doing or what you have been doing? Giving Faybelle free grades on exchange for gossip? Plans on giving Apple a love potion for her to fall in love with Daring? Look in the mirror headmaster. It's not me who's evil. Its you."

The headmaster didn't say anything after that, but it seemed that something had clicked inside the man's head. Raven could clearly see the cranks twisting and turning. She lowered her hand and the tree lowered its root. She stayed quiet, letting the man think. Maybe…just maybe this would finally get through his thick skull and he'd back off in his student's affairs.

Raven's ears perked up when she heard a few sets of feet getting closer behind her. _'Oh good, Faybelle is back with Giles Grimm. I'm getting a little tired of babysitting. Hmm, I should head back to the room soon and probably try waking Apple up. She'll need to drink a few cups of water to help with that hangover she's bound to have.'_ She thought as she turned around. She wasn't in the mood for anymore pranks today.

Her eyes widened when she saw who was coming her way.

Instead of Faybelle and the younger Grimm brother running towards the clearing, it was Apple, Cerise and Maddie.

"Apple?!" Raven expressed surprised as she pushed herself off of the trunk and turned to meet them.

"Raven! I found you!" Apple yelled joyously. She ran, still at full speed, right into her witch's awaiting arms, almost knocking them both over. She wrapped her arms around her witch's neck and held on tight as they wobbled a bit, getting their balance right.

"Apple, are you alright? How are you feeling? Why-" Raven was cut off by a pair of soft red lips.

Cerise blinked. _'Wow, I never thought Apple would be this bold.'_

Maddie cheered. She then lifted an eyebrow and tilted her head, glancing over to the gawking man in the clearing. She lifted her hand up and waved at him happily. "Hello headmaster! Enjoying your Saturday?"

Milton didn't answer. He couldn't answer. He could only stare, eyes wide as saucers and his mouth hanging down so low, a bird could use it as a landing pad. All he could do was point awkwardly at the two kissing girls. When did this happen? How did this happen? These questions and many more ran at lighting speed through his head. Questions that would probably never get answered.

It was a full two minutes before Raven and Apple pulled apart, breathless and gasping for air. Their faces flushed and their eyes filled with lust and love, mixed into a deadly concoction.

"Ah good. Now that you two aren't sucking face. Raven, mind explaining what's going on?" Cerise asked averting her eyes over the love stares the two were sharing.

"Right…" The witch panted out, still keeping her eyes upon her princess. "I caught Faybelle and that man making a deal. He would give her perfect grades and she would provide him information. Turns out, that man doesn't like what's going on in his student's lives. Not that it's any of his business. He was even going to give Apple a love potion to make her fall in love with Daring."

At those words Apple's eyes darkened. Cerise growled lowly and even Maddie lost her smile.

"What?" Apple hissed.

"Yeah." Raven said, leaning down and kissed the frown away from Apple's lips. "I already sent Faybelle to go get Giles. He really has to rein his brother in. This is going way passed the line."

"Agreed." Cerise said.

"Milton Grimm!" Apple commanded, her voice holding the makings of the queen she will someday be.

It made the man flinch and visibly shake. It lost all sense of his previous shock and instead began to cower.

Apple didn't look away from her witch and only continued to stare into those perfect eyes. Eyes she planned on getting lost in. "I'm going to have a long talk with my mother later over your actions." She promised.

"Say…how about you two go on and head back to your room to rest. We'll wait for Faybelle and Giles to come back." Maddie said, turning and giving the two a thumbs up.

Cerise nodded her head, glaring over to the large man.

Raven smiled. "Thanks you two." Finally she tore her eyes away from those bright blue ones, only to take her princess's hand and walk away from the scene.

"Come on Apple. They'll take care of things. Let's head back to our room, where we can be alone."

Apple smirked. "Sounds good to me."

Along the way back to their room, the two couldn't stop themselves but steal kisses along the way. Behinds were pinched and sides were tickled. It took every ounce of their wills, to keep their clothes on.

Apple pushed Raven against a tree and ran her hands along the front of Raven's dress, letting her fingers graze along her witch's breasts. She could practically feel Raven's heart hammering in her chest.

Raven giggled. "I never pictured you to be this bold my princess." She teased, reaching down and cupped Apple's bottom, pulling the girl closer to her.

Apple smirked against Raven's lips. "I already tried to molest and rape you back in our room. I think I'm way passed being shy now." She whispered before stealing another kiss.

Raven hummed in pleasure. "Good point." She said as she gently pushed the blonde girl off of her and continued on their way, not before giving Apple's bottom another squeeze. She was eager to get out of the opened space and into their nice private room.

"You're not drunk are you?" Apple asked, licking her lips and looking up and down along her witch's body hungrily.

At that, Raven let out a long laugh. "No…no I'm not. I never was drunk."

Apple lifted an eyebrow in slight confusion. "But the second bottle of cider was empty."

"Yup, I only had only a couple of swigs of it and poured the rest of it down the drain. Just enough to get me a little tipsy. Everyone just assumed I was drunk, so I kind of just went with the flow and used it to do what I wanted. I always wanted to let loose like that. It's probably a good thing too. I had a pretty clear mind so no one saw me pull all those pranks. My rep as non-evil will stay just as it is." Raven explained.

Apple giggled. "That's brilliant! I'm so happy you were able to have that kind of fun too."

The two shared a smile and another kiss before continuing back to their room.

It felt like ages before they reached their broken door frame and walked inside. Far too long for the two horny teens.

"Wait, let me fix that." Raven said, summoning her magic. Purple engulfed the broken door and began to mend it. The wood fused back together connecting it to its door frame and closing properly.

Raven turned only to be once again pushed, this time to their newly fixed closed door, her lips being captured by her princess's. Apple wasn't wasting anymore time now and began to strip her witch of her clothes.

"Ahem!" Two voices rang out from within the room.

Apple groaned out in annoyance and pulled away from those delicious lips. She turned and looked upon Darling and Blair.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you two were still here."

"And we're leaving." Blair said, sounding just as annoyed as she stood onto two shaky legs. Most of her nerves in her legs were back to normal, but some still remained paralyzed. However, she had enough feeling in them to get up.

Darling followed close behind her in standing.

Apple opened the door for the two. "Out." She commanded. Her blood had already left her brain and traveled south. She was in no state of mind to act like a royal.

"Apple I'll call you tomorrow afternoon…late afternoon to get the cliff notes of today." Blair said, bidding her friend a goodbye before leaving the room. _'I'm so over today.'_

Darling bowed her head before she too left the room. "Um have a good night."

"Sorry about paralyzing your legs." Raven called out, a blush forming on her cheeks before Apple closed the door fully.

"Never mind them. It's just you and me and I have you just where I want you." Apple said seductively, taking a hold of her witch's collar and dragging her over to the bed.

-/-

Milton Grimm's eye twitched, a vein pulsing on his forehead. "What happened to my office!?"

End.

-/-

Author's Notes: Finally it's finished. I never thought I'd turn this one-shot into four chapters. But it happened. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. I may write a separate story involving nothing but Raven and Apple smut, but that depends on how many of you ask for it.

Until next time.


End file.
